the notes
by Bay Dyson
Summary: the deaf kids at carlton are still bullying bay. but when one kid takes it too far and things turn dangerous, what will emmett do? please read and review.
1. let me help you

Emmett's POV

I saw her over by her locker. She was washing the writing off. I knew Natalie had written on her locker. I didn't know what, but I would be guessing along the lines of, hearing bitch. I didn't get it, there they are, the deaf kids who hate being discriminated against and bullied, then they go and bully the hearing kids because they are hearing._ such hypocrites._ I looked over and saw Natalie. _why am I still friends with her?_ she was just so mean to bay.

The lights above flash signaling time for 5th period. I have this class with Bay. I smile and walk to my history class. She was sitting with Noah, another kid in the pilot program. They were talking and laughing. I felt something in the pit of my stomach._ There were girls in the pilot program, why did she have to talk to Noah?_ no. this is stupid. I shouldn't feel jealous. Me and Bay aren't even dating. I look closer to read their lips.

" So are you ready for the asl final?"

" I think so. What about you." I laugh to myself. Bay passed every test so far. Of course she was ready. I wish she would let me help her.

"Yeah, I guess so." I couldn't see anymore and the teacher was calling the class to order. They had to stop talking. I had to stop watching them.

I look back over and they look really confused. The teacher had signed really fast and they couldn't keep up. looked over at them.

"**Are you getting all of this**?" Bay looked up.

"Every 10th word or so." I felt bad. Maybe I could offer to help her with the stuff she missed. The teacher said a summary really slow. Moronically slow. Bay wasn't that slow. _Maybe Noah was._ I wouldn't help him though.

End of chapter one.


	2. the dropped note

Emmett's POV

We left history and Noah said bye to bay and went to his locker. He must be on the other side of the school. I waited and she came out. She smiled when she saw me. I loved that smile.

" Hey." I waved back.

"What's up?"

"**Nothing. That class was boring as hell**." She suddenly looked kind of embarrassed.

" I wouldn't know."

" **You'll get better. I could help yo**u."

" No, Emmett. I don't need you to help me."

" **So how is it going? I haven't seen you much**."

" Nothing new." We walked over to her locker. She opened it and I saw something fall to the ground. _A folded piece of paper? A note. _notes to hearing kids at Carlton are never good. She went to get it, but so she couldn't lie about what it said I picked it up. I unfolded it and read the words enclosed inside.

No one wants you here. Just LEAVE hearing bitch.

So my assumption of what was written on her locker must have been right.

" Give that to me Emmett"

" **Why haven't you told my mom about these**?"

"Because it's no big deal." I looked at her and handed her the note. She wouldn't tell. That would just be another "crime against deaf humanity" in the other kids eyes.

" **I have to go to pre-cal. Bye.**" I wanted to hug her bye. But instead I waved and settled for a smile. She walked the other way. Finally the last period of the day. This day seemed really long for some reason. Especially history.

Bay's POV

Emmett slowly walked away from my locker. I trudged to English and on my way there something fell out of my notebook. The note that fell out of my locker that Emmett had picked up. _add it to the collection._ I had many notes from the deaf kids at Carlton. A whole box full in my studio. _I should use them in a piece. _The new note said to leave. And that I was a hearing bitch. Same old same old. I walked into my 6th period class. I walked over and sat next to Daphne. The only other person I knew, aside from the hearing kids, in this particular class. She smiled and waved. I looked down and there was a note on my desk. _2 in a matter of a half hour?_ This note was different. In a different handwriting than the others. And these were not the normal words.

Leave if you don't want to get hurt. Avoid the alley behind Carlton.

It was my first threat. That was definitely new. Good thing Emmett didn't see this one. He would have been livid. He wouldn't have left my side all day. I loved how much he cared, but that wasn't his job. We weren't dating.

I put the note away and looked up at the teacher. She went slower than , so I could keep up most of the class. I missed some stuff though. Nothing new about that. Same old same old. But that note wasn't. this was the first note that had me scared. None of the notes from Natalie had done that. Then the other glaringly scary fact. I had to walk home today. And to get there I had to walk through the alley behind Carlton.

End of chapter 2


	3. the first threat

Emmett's POV

6th period dragged on for what seemed like ages. I just wanted to go home. Truthfully, I just wanted to hang out with Bay. But that wasn't going to happen. Finally the bell flashed and I walked to my locker. My locker that was right near Bay's. I smiled when I saw she was still here. She usually left before me. I walked up to her and she turned around.

"** Hey, what's up?**"

"Nothing. Why?" She was acting weird.

"** What's wrong?**" I signed fast out of worry.

" Nothing. I just have to walk home today and I'm kind of tired."

" **Why do you have to walk home?**"

" Toby dropped me off today"

"** Do you want a ride?**" _stupid_. If she didn't want to study she definitely wouldn't want to drive on my bike with her arms wrapped around me. But she hesitated. Usually it was an immediate no. Something was wrong.

" No, it's fine." She looked down at her notebook.

"** Bay, what is going on?**" She wasn't telling me something.

" Emmett, it's nothing okay. You don't have to worry about me. It's not your job." Those last words hurt. She said those same words to me the day she left for Mexico with Zara. _She said not to worry when she suddenly decided to leave the country_. Maybe I should worry. I watched her walk away. She had left so fast. Something was up.

Bay's POV

I walked away from Emmett looking down at my notebook. I read the note over and over. I tried to come up with a way to get home without going through the alley. There was another way. But I couldn't drive with Emmett. No. He did know something was wrong though. How he instantly knew when I was upset scared me. He knew me to well. My mind drifted back to reality when I looked back down at the note. There simply wasn't any way to go that I could avoid that alley. At least not without taking an extra hour to get home. How did they know I would have to walk down that alley? How did they know I had to walk home? Someone was watching me, that much was clear. But who? That was a question. It could just be Natalie. Or it could be someone so much worse.

Anonymous POV

She got out of the new bmw and said bye to her brother. She would have no way home other than to walk_. Perfect_. I quickly wrote a note down. I went in to school and went to all my classes. It wasn't until last period though that I got to put it on her desk. The look of her face when she looked around was priceless. Class dragged on. Then I went out to the alley. Waiting for Bay to arrive.

Bay's POV

I walked slowly back to the alley. I had done an axe girl here a few years before. Who knew it would some day be my school. I saw someone looking at the axe girl_. This has to be the guy who wrote me the note. _I put on my hood and tried to walk fast so they wouldn't see me. But no such luck. He turned and looked at me.

"**Hello Bay.**" he signed moronically slow. To show me I was stupid. Deaf kids tended to do that around me. Sometimes on accident. Mostly on purpose.

"** What do you want?**" I only signed. To scared to talk.

" **Why did you come here today? I thought I said not to.**" Yup. This guy had written me the note. I got increasingly scared.

"** I have to walk home today.**" I looked at him to show I knew that was why he told me not to. I didn't recognize him. My heart began to beat faster. I finally spoke.

" Can you just get out of my way." It wasn't a question. I needed to get home.

"**Sure. Right after you get out of my school.**"

" I have as much a right to go here as you."

" **Did you see the sign? It says Carlton school for the deaf. Not Carlton school for the deaf and a few stupid hearing kids."**

" You don't know anything about me" He didn't. I looked at my axe girl. I was probably as mad as she was right now. I strode forward and he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back. Hard. My arm hit the ground hard. As did my shoulder where he grabbed me. Definitely gonna be a bruise there.

" What the hell!" I only spoke now. My arm hurt too much to sign.

"** I'm not done talking to you**." I got up and pushed past him.

" Yeah. Well I'm done talking to you." He grabbed me again and I tried to shrug him off. But his grip was tight. Holding where he had a few moments ago.

"** This is not the last you have heard from me.**" He finally let go. I ran down the rest of the alley and turned into the street. I looked at me arm to see the already forming black and blue bruises one the perfect shape of a hand. _long sleeves tomorrow._

Emmett's POV

I drove home faster than the speed limit. I honestly didn't even know what it was. My thoughts were to full of Bay. Why was she scared? Bay was never scared. I got home and went to my room. I still had all pictures of Bay on my walls. I needed some kind of proof we were actually together. I still worried about her. Before I knew it, it was 6 and my mom came to tell me to get dinner. I ate fast and did my homework. I went to bed by 10. A new record for me. My dreams were full of Bay.

End of chapter 3


	4. long sleeves

Emmett's POV

I woke up tired. I slowly turned over and looked at the clock. I should have left 10 minutes ago. I got up and got ready before driving to school. I walked up to my locker. I took off my sweater and hung it up, glad I had worn short sleeves, it was hot as hell today. I looked over, expecting to see Bay in her usual attire. And I found Bay. But I looked again and something was off. _it is 70 degrees out. Why is she wearing long sleeves? _I went up to her.

"** What's with the long sleeves?**" She looked over. She only spoke.

" Just cold."

" **It is 70 degrees out.**" She continued to not sign.

" Doesn't feel like it."

"** Okay what is up?**"

" What do you mean?"

"**First of all, you're not signing, second of all, you are wearing a long sleeve shirt on a day you would normally wear a dress. What is going on?**"

" Nothing is going on. Stop worrying about me. It's not your job." She went to leave and I grabbed her arm.

" Last time you said that you ran off to Mexico.

" I let go off her arm. She began to rub it. She went to leave and I grabbed for her again. I didn't accuse her again. I just looked into her eyes. I wasn't letting her leave. She shook out of my grasp and began to rub her arm again.

" **What happened to your arm?**" She just looked at me. She wasn't saying anything. Or signing. I looked into her eyes and she caved. She pulled up her sleeve slowly and I saw a hint of blue. I looked down scared then back at her. It wasn't just a bruise. It was a lot. And a rather large one on her shoulder. A large one on her shoulder that was shaped like a hand…

"** Who the fuck did this to you.**" it wasn't a question. I needed to know.

" I don't know. I didn't know him and he never said a name. he goes here though. That's all I know." I was pissed. No one had the right to hurt Bay. No one had the right to touch Bay. Wait- did she say him?

" **A GUY fucking hit you?**" That made it worse. A girl wouldn't have been as bad. She still wouldn't have gotten away with hurting bay, but a guy. Hell no. A guy had no right to hit a girl. Especially not Bay. Plus the fact that it was a guy meant I could beat him up.

"Just something about the hearing kids. And he didn't hit me, he just sort of pushed me down."

"** What did he look like?**" I needed to know who I had to kill.

" Emmett, I don-" I didn't let her finish.

"** Bay. What did he look like."**

"  He had green eyes, sort of blonde hair. Shorter than you, but a lot taller than me." I don't know anyone that looks like that. Do I? _Wait a second._

"** That's Kyle.**" Kyle was in my first 4 classes. He was actually my friend. But not any more. Not after what he did to Bay. No one got away with that. No one could hurt my Bay. I wouldn't let them. I stormed away to find him. Bay touched my shoulder to try to stop me. Too late. Kyle wouldn't get away with this. Kyle wouldn't get away with hurting MY bay.

End of chapter 4


	5. the accusation

Bay's POV

Emmett strode away pissed. I knew I should've lied, said I fell or something. _But he would know I was lying anyway._ I shut my locker and went to go to first class. I saw Noah come up to me. I waved hi to him.

" Hey, what's up?"

" Nothing much, you?"

" Just going to class."

" Same." I continued to rub my arm. I was glad he wasn't tuned in to me to know something was up. Only one other person knew me that well, and he had just left to practically kill some kid named Kyle.

" Okay, want me to walk you to class?" I looked over. We had all of our classes together since we were hearing. But I really wanted to be alone.

" Actually, I have to go get something from my car." He looked at me quizzically.

" Okay." Then he left.

I walked out to my car. I didn't know what to grab to make my story plausible. I just reached down and grabbed an old sketch book. I saw someone walking behind me. I turned around and there he was. Kyle._ Why was he here? He should be in class. Did he follow me here? _

" **If I were you I would just get in the car and leave**."

"Don't you get tired of threatening me? Honestly. Why waste your time on one of the kids in the hearing program who has been nothing but nice to everyone? Why? I haven't done anything to you! Why bug me?" I finished my rant and he came up to me really close.

"**Because you are a poser! Hey look, lets go play with the deaf kids! That'll be fun! You have no right to go to a school for the deaf. You are hearing. Just leave!**" He was practically on top of me. I felt like I couldn't breath. I had dropped my notebook and I was scared. He finished the space between us and pushed me to the ground. Harder than last time. This time my head hit the ground and I blacked out for a second. When I went to get up he kicked me back down. I looked up and saw him sign something.

"** Get out of my school.**" Then he ran off. How had no one seen that?! We were in a public student parking lot! My sides hurt. I picked up my notebook and got in my car. I did what he said. I left his school. Not because he told me to. More because I was scared of what he would do if I stayed.

Emmett's POV

Kyle wasn't in first period. Or second. Or third. I was walking to my locker to get my stuff for 4th period. I looked over expecting to see Bay. But she wasn't there. Things were adding up. _What did he do to her now? _I looked into my locker and I saw something on the top shelf. It was a note. Unlike Bay, this was my first note. I unfolded it slowly.

Leave Bay alone and no one gets hurt. Avoid the alley behind Carlton.

What? Leave Bay alone? Who would want me to leave Bay alone? Maybe they were mad I cared about her. It was probably a deaf kid trying to turn all the deaf kids against them. But the next part confused me. The alley behind Carlton? I had to walk there everyday. Then there was the part in the middle. No one gets hurt. Bay was already hurt so that part didn't matter. I shut my locker and went out to the student parking lot. I jumped on my bike and pulled up next to the alley. I saw it. Bay had done an axe girl here. I saw a figure looking at it. _Kyle. _He had a spray can in his hand. He dropped the cap and went to spray the wall. I went up to him and turned him around to face me.

"**What the hell to you think you're doing.**"

"**Covering up this shitty art. And what are you doing here?**" He knew it was Bay's. He had to have known.

"** Just cutting through. Why weren't you in the first 3 periods?**"

"**Had some business to take care of.**"

"**Does this business have to do with bay**?" I already knew.

"**Maybe it does. Why do you care? She ain't your girlfriend. You should leave her alone**." So Kyle had written me the note.

"**Why are you going after bay? She hasn't done anything to you. Pick on someone your own size. And if you ever touch her again, I will mess you up. You got that**?"

" **You are so intimidating Emmett. And where is she any way. I haven't seen her since first period.**" he just admitted to talking to her. If he hurt her again. He wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"** If you touch her I will mess you up, got it. What did you say to her to make her leave school?**" He looked at me and smirked and walked away. I jumped on my bike and drove straight to Bay's house. Her car was parked outside her garage. I went up and knocked on her door.

End of chapter 5


	6. friend

Bay's POV

I was lying on the small couch I had in my garage. My sides still hurt really bad, and I had an ice pack on my head were it had hit the pavement. I felt like I might pass out again. I hear a faint noise from the corner. Then louder. Someone was knocking on my door. I put down the ice pack and got up. My side protesting. I went over and opened my door. Expecting to see Regina or my mom. But my eyes almost burst out of my head when I saw Emmett standing there. _Shit. _I knew I the bruise on my shoulder was visible now that I had a t-shirt on. But I also remembered that I had a few more from earlier today. _would he notice the new ones?_ I turned and started back to my couch. I pushed the ice pack out of sight in between the cushions. He came over and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" My arms screamed at me for signing.

"**I came to see you.**" _Did he know what Kyle did this morning? _

" Well obviously. I meant why." He looked down.

" **What did Kyle say to you to make you leave**?" Okay. So he didn't know he hurt me. But he did know Kyle talked to me.

"

Nothing. I swear. I just had a headache." He knew I was lying. Trying to lie to someone who is attuned to your expressions and knows you inside and out did not help my horrible lying.

" I know he talked to you. What did he say?

"

"Just what he said the other day. I didn't want to have to worry about if he would bug me later so I left."

I got up and got out a new canvas and put it on my easel. I turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"**And that's all that happened?**"

"Yes Emmett. Stop worrying.

" I reached up to grab the red paint for my new piece. I felt my shirt lift up on my side a little as I stretched. I suddenly heard Emmett get up really fast. I turned around and his eyes were huge. He rushed over to me.

" Pick up your shirt."

I knew he had seen the new bruise from today when I fell on my side.

"

what? No." I felt dizzy again. _Talk about shit lining up. _I dropped the red paint and fell to the ground. I gave into the pain. I hurt all over. My head hurt. My side hurt and I was really dizzy. Emmett knelt down next to me. Nothing but concern on his face. I refused to let myself pass out again. He looked at me in the eye,

"**We are going to a hospital. Now.**" I shook my head no, but he wasn't listening to me. He picked me up and put me in my car and got in on the driver side. The dizziness had gone down. I hit Emmett on the arm to get him to look at me.

"Don't take me to the hospital. Please. I'm fine." I went to open the door and he grabbed my hand.

"**Bay, you almost passed out and collapsed to the floor. I'm taking you to a hospital.**" I was pissed. I wasn't going to a hospital. But Emmett was right. I had collapsed to the floor and my side did really hurt…no. I wasn't going to a god damn hospital. Especially not with Emmett. I looked him in the eye.

"Emmett, I swear. I hate hospitals. I'll be fine. Please just let me go back to my garage." He looked at me with his blue eyes that could get me to so anything. I inwardly hoped he would pull the key out of the ignition. He paused and looked at me.

Emmett's POV

I stared at her. She needed to go to a hospital. Now. There was no reasoning with her. I pulled the key out of the car. But I didn't let her leave the car. I know what I saw. She had a bruise that definitely was not there yesterday. So Kyle hadn't just SAID something to get her to leave. He was going to be dead by tomorrow. I looked at her for what seemed like hours. I hoped she would just let me take her to a hospital. After all, she had just collapsed to the floor out of no where. And she had a huge bruise on her side. And more on her arms and shoulder.

"**Bay, please. Please let me take you. You are obviously in pain. Just, please.**" I needed to know what was wrong. If she was okay. If my Bay was okay. She looked like she was in pain. Her hand was grasping her side now. I felt like she was about to cave and let me help her.

"fine.' I let out my breath I had been holding and put the key back in and start the car.

I drove to the hospital and took Bay in. she wouldn't let me touch her. The nurse handed her papers to fill out and we went and sat down in the far corner away from everyone else. She then handed me the papers.

"Can you do it? I can barely read it." I took them out and filled in all the basic information but then I stopped. And looked at her. She looked at me. Knowing why I had stopped as we both stared at the next question. Cause of injury.

Bay's POV

"Just write that I fell.

" I didn't want to tell Emmett what happened. He looked at me.

"**I'll write you fell, as long as you tell ME what he did.**" I was screwed. I nodded and finally explained to Emmett what had happened.

" I was walking with Noah and I went out to my car and he came up to me. He basically said what he said yesterday. But this time he pushed me really hard. My head hit the ground that's why I fell in my studio." I finished and Emmett looked, as I predicted, livid.

"**That doesn't explain the bruise on your side.**" This part was worse. If he wanted to hurt Kyle before, he would want to kill him after I said this next part.

" When I fell I blacked out a bit and he started kicking me really hard on my side." I finished and Emmett's eyes got wide and he looked at me. I would give anything to now what he was thinking. But I was also kind of glad I couldn't, because he looked even madder than before.

Emmett's POV

What was wrong with him? He pushes her onto the pavement and she practically has a concussion and that's not good enough for him? He had to kick her too? What was wrong with him? And to a girl? All because she can hear and he can't? No. There has to be more to it than that? Was he jealous of her? He couldn't truly hate her because she was hearing. Natalie did too, but she didn't go and beat her. There was a word for this. I couldn't think of it now. I wanted to just go and kill Kyle. But I wasn't going to leave Bay by herself. So instead of leaving I look over at her.

" **Do you want me to text Regina or Daphne? Toby maybe?**" She quickly shook her head no. I left it at that. I filled out the rest of the paper and gave it to the nurse. I went back over to Bay. We sat in silence for about 15 minutes until the nurse came back to me. I read her lips.

" I see you listed your name, but you left the relationship blank. I need that." she put the papers in my hand and left. I thought of relationships that would be able to go in with her. Then it hit me. Bay was probably thinking of people who COULDN'T go in with her. I looked at Bay and she didn't know what to put either.

"Friend." she finally signed.

"**Friends can't go in with you.**"

"Emmett. I'll be fine alone." I nodded and wrote down friend and gave it back to the nurse. She led Bay to the back and I sat there. Waiting.

End of chapter 6

I know this chapter sucks. It's mostly filler. Chapter 5 was the main one that was good. So if you thought 5 was bad, the rest are just going to SUCK. Trust me. I'm the one writing it. :P


	7. surgery?

Emmett's POV

I had been waiting for at least 2 hours. _what was taking so long? _Had something been seriously wrong? How could Kyle hurt her so bad? I stood up and started to pace._ Where was she? _I saw the door slowly open and the nurse that originally talked to me came out. Would she call my name? I need to know what's going on. I read her lips and she started to talk.

"Max Lloyd?" Not me. I started to pace again. A man came over to me. He had a clipboard in his hands. He looked at me.

"Emmett Bledsoe?" I nod my head yes and he looks back down at the papers. He starts to talk really fast and I can't read his lips. I point to my ear and shake my head to let him know I am deaf. He looks back and picks up a phone. He asks for someone. A man comes back and asks him what's wrong. He comes back over to me. The man followed. _an interpreter. He could've just talked slower. _But it does help that he can let him know what I'm saying. It would save time, and the less time I had to talk to him, the quicker I would know what was going on with Bay.

Bay's POV

The nurse led me to a small room. She turned and looked at me.

" What exactly is wrong?'

" Um, a have a really big bruise on my side and some on my arm, and I keep getting dizzy spells." I listed the main problems.

" Now I see it says you fell and hit your head?"

"Yes."

"Is this what you believe is causing the dizzy spells?"

"I think so." I said and looked back at her.

"And how did you obtain the bruise on your side?" What would I say? What could I say?

"I was working on a painting, and a can of paint fell of the shelf." That made sense right?

"Alright, well I want an x-ray of your head, and while we're at it, I should do one of your side too."

"Okay." She handed me the hospital gown and left. I quickly put it on and sat down on the chair in the corner. She came back about 35 minutes later and led me to a bigger room that had a table and machines in the middle. A doctor came in. and told me to lie down on the bad/table. I did and there was suddenly machines hovering over me. I lied there for another hour and when they were down I went back to the original room she took me to. I sat down on the table thing this time. The doctor didn't come in for close to 20 minutes and I was really bored at this point. He came and sat in the original chair I had sat in.

"So what's wrong if anything." I said after a few awkward moments of silence.

" I'll just get right to it. You have a fractured rib and when you fell you had a minor concussion that was looked at far to late after it occurred." What the hell? Was I really that fragile that a guy, who's not even that big, kicks me a few times and I almost break a rib?

"So now what?" I asked.

"You have to have surgery to fix your rib, because at this point, it won't heal naturally, and you need to take some medicine for your head." Surgery? How would I hide that from my parents? All 3 of them.

"How bad is the surgery?"

"Not bad, just over an hour, you can go home that day. You will need to have an ace bandage wrapped on your side and stomach for about 2 weeks though." Just over an hour. That wasn't that bad. I can just say I'm hanging out with a friend.

"When will that have to happen?"

" There's a spot for tomorrow at 10 am. And at that early you could go home at about 3."

"I thought it was only an hour?"

"The surgery itself is, but to have to stay here so we can monitor you for a while after that. Not that long though." I thought about it for a second. Then a scary fact came to the table.

"How much is all this gonna cost?

" Well, your insurance will cover the surgery itself, and the x-ray today you can pay on your way out today, that's about 40 dollars." My dad had gotten me my own insurance last year. If there were such a thing as small miracles.

"Okay. I'll do the surgery tomorrow."

"Great. Just wait here for a little while longer." Then he left. I sat there. Waiting.

Emmett's POV

"What's going on with Bay?

" The interpreter signed sort of slow, but I got it in the end.

"**She has to have surgery tomorrow. She'll be out in a little while. She can go home at roughly 3 tomorrow afternoon.**"I blanked after that. I could just hear that last sentence repeating in my ears. Bay needs to have surgery. Bay needs to have surgery. I quickly signed okay and watched him leave. I went over and sat back down. Bay emerged from the doors a few minutes later. I immediately stood up and went over to her.

"**A****re you okay?**

"I'm fine, Emmett."

surgery doesn't sound fine.

"**If you're fine then why do you need surgery?"** I hadn't meant to say it like that.

"Emmett, relax. I have to go pay, I'll be right back." I went to hand her money but she signed no and went to the register and paid. She came back over a minute later.

"What time is it?" I pulled out my phone.

"**Almost 4."**

"what? I have to get home!"

"**Bay, relax. And remember, school only got out an hour ago. Say you went to get some paint or something."** I didn't like that she was lying. But she didn't want to tell them, and I wasn't going to force her to.

"Okay." We walked put and got in her car. I was still driving.

"**I'll just drive to my house and you can drive home?**" I quickly suggested. I secretly didn't want her to be driving but she nodded and I obliged. I drove home and the last thing I saw of her was her car driving off. Now that Bay was okay, next step was to make sure Kyle wasn't.

End of chapter seven.

I know it's not good. I warned you. Next might be better. I hope. I will hopefully finish this by next weeks episode of switched at birth. I said hopefully.


	8. the confrontation

Bay's POV

I pulled away from Emmett's house and started to drive home. My sides are screaming at me. Tomorrow they'll be better. I hope. I pulled into the drive way and walk over to my garage. I open the door and pull out an unopened bottle of paint to go along with the story Emmett suggested. I go to the corner and find a plastic bag and put them in there. Perfect. I hear a faint knock on my door. I open it and there stands Daphne. I was screwed. _should I tell her?_

"Hey Daphne. What's up?" My arms still screamed at me for signing. But not as bad as earlier. I guess I was just getting used to it.

"Where were you today?" Would Emmett have told her? Would she know if I was lying?

"I got a really bad migraine so I went out for a drive to help, then I went to the art store." I said and motioned to the bag. She nodded.

"Have you seen Emmett-I know you two don't talk but I was just wondering. He isn't responding."

She held up her phone. We were talking. But she didn't need to know that. Daphne had actually started dropping hints that she wants me and Emmett back together. But that wasn't happening.

"No. Sorry." She went to leave. I saw her hesitate but then she kept walking. I went back over and sat on my couch. It was freezing. I reached down and pulled out the melted icepack.

"Damn it." I quietly muttered to myself. I went over and got out a new canvas. I drew arched lines. And faded lines threw them. Then I added a stream of blue and black and purple tones in the back. Before I knew it I had a bruise toned background and an arched sort of rib cracked to the center. It was my injuries. The cracks look sort of like a k. K. For Kyle. Why did he hate me so much? I had done nothing to him? If it was truly because I was hearing, then he must hate being deaf. Did it run deeper than that? He had obviously targeted me. And Emmett. Emmett. Had Emmett gotten his hands on Kyle yet? If he did, what would he do to him? Would Emmett get hurt protecting me. I hoped not.

Emmett's POV

I walked slowly up to my room. All I could think of was Bay. And Kyle. And the way Kyle smirked when I asked if he hurt Bay. As if he was proud. He was disgusting. To think I used to be friends with him. How could I not of seen what an ass he was? I picked up my camera bag and went out and got on my bike. I drove all over. Then I ended up at the alley. I walked up to Bay's art, as if I was drawn to it. There was a black spot on the corner where Kyle had tried to paint over it. I took out my camera and took some pictures of it. I walked back to my bike and saw a figure standing by it. I went up and tapped them on the shoulder. He turned around and HE happened to be the guy I very much wanted to kill. I saw what he was staring at. It was the sticker I put on my bike. The one Bay made of a hammer girl and a guy on a motorcycle. Me and Bay. Us. He tapped it.

"**You my friend, are hung up on her."**

"You are not my friend."

I signed the word 'not' forcefully. He had mock sadness on his face.

"**And why? Because I hurt your EX girlfriend?" **He emphasized ex. I wanted to kill him.

"**She's more than that." **So much more than that.

"**Why? And why would you date a hearing girl in the first place, much less be hung up on one. Let her go. She is NEVER gonna go back to you. Have you seen her. Hearing, and willing to learn sign? She's hot, seriously. She could have anyone. Why would she go back to you? Ever?" **That did it. I don't know how or when but all of the sudden my fist flew up from my side and hit him in the face. Again. He fell to the ground.

"Never touch Bay. Don't even look at her. And you have no right to tell me about my relationships. You are trash."

I got on my bike and drove off back home. Back to my room. I ran up the stairs ignoring my mom asking me what was wrong. I slammed the door and collapsed onto my bed. I turned over and looked at the picture of Bay and me I kept on my desk. I thought about what that douche Kyle said. He was wrong. So wrong. Bay and I were meant to be. She had to come back to me, someday. I needed her. True she could have anyone. But she chose me. Every time. We always came back to each other. In the end, it was me who fucked up our relationship. I was the one who cheated. Bay never did anything. But it was her who was hurt now. But Kyle was hurt too. I smile at that. He got what he deserved. My door opened and my mom came in. I sat up. And she came over and sat on my bed.

"**Emmett, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing mom."**

"Emmett. Tell me."

I hesitated. She didn't need to know the whole story. But she could know the basics of it.

"**There's a kid at school who is still being obnoxious to bay. Just cause she's hearing." **I looked over at the picture of us.

"**It's okay. Not really our problem." **She followed my line of vision and went over and picked up the picture.

"**They're attacking me now. Cause I was with her." **It hurt me to say 'was'. But it was true. I messed up. I betrayed her. Now she was hurt because of me. She kept looking at the picture. I remember how much my mom initially hated Bay and I together. But after a while she had grown to really like Bay. She looked up from the picture.

"**I'm sorry sweetie. And not to kick you when you're down, but honestly. What were you thinking? I've been wanting to ask you for a long time."**

"**I wasn't. I never would have if I was. I loved Bay- I still do. But she will never forgive me." **It hurt to say this out loud. I had been thinking it since it happened but I never actually told someone this.

"**She will. Maybe not now. But someday. You two are meant to be together." **I looked at her quizzically. Usually mom's were supposed to say you'll find someone else. But there mine was. Saying we were meant to be together.\

"**You've come a long way from hating her." **

"**Bay is a great girl. She's like you. She may be hearing, but she loves you. That's all I want for you. I know you will say she used to love you, but trust me. She still does. I know. It may be years before she can fully forgive you, but me and you and a lot of other people, that's all we can hope. Time heals the heart. That's all she needs." **She got up and put the picture down and kissed my forehead. And left. I had never heard my mom talk like that before. I didn't realize how much she liked her too. But then again, how could you not? It was impossible to hate Bay. _unless you're Kyle._ Then I pushed him out of my head. I was in a better mood. It was not going to be ruined by thoughts of Kyle. But it was too late. Before I knew it. I was asleep and instead of happy dreams of Bay, they were full of Bay at the hospital. Bay in surgery. _That was tomorrow. Tomorrow. Guess I'll be missing class again tomorrow._

End of chapter 8

you know. I realized something. People gave great reviews whenever someone got hurt. So there you go. Someone got hurt and there was a deep conversation. Hope you guys like it! This is actually one of my favorites of this story. Tell me what you think! please!


	9. blue

Bay's POV

I woke up from only an hour of sleep way to soon. Suddenly it was time for school. I rolled over and hit off my alarm and got up to start my day. I went over and picked up the clothes I had picked out and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt the water pour on my face as the fears of the day started to creep into my mind. Surgery. Would it hurt? How would I get back? Would I be able to drive? Would my parents find out some way? I turned off the water and blow dried my hair then got dressed. I went downstairs and saw Daphne getting in her car. I grabbed my bag and my mom came in.

"Bay, hurry up, you're gonna be late."

" I'm going. Oh and I might hang out with some friends, so I'll be back a little late."

"Okay. Have a good day at school. I went out the door and got in my car. I started it and drove very slowly to Carlton. Would Kyle be here today? _I just have to avoid him till 9:30._ 2 hours. I could do that. I pulled into a spot in the corner and got out. I look over and Emmett is just getting here too. He walks over to me. Surprise on his face.

"**What are you doing here?**"

"you know. Killing time until surgery. I think I'll go at 9:30."

"**I think WE'LL go at 9:30."** He emphasized we. I realize I forgot to ask myself a very important question when I was in the shower.

"Why would you come?"

"Because you are having surgery and I'm the only other person who knows. And I'm not letting you just drive home after you leave."

He paused after listing his many reasons on why he should come.

"**And I care about you."** Of course he would talk me into letting him go. Even without talking. _it was his eyes._ The same eyes that initially got me to go to the hospital. He looked at me. I could drown in his blue eyes. After we broke up many of my paintings had consisted of blue tones. We must have stood like that for only 2 minutes but it seemed like hours before I finally made the sign for okay. We walked up to our lockers that were right next to each other. I still didn't know how he managed to do that. He probably asked melody to. I shake my head in silent laughter. He looked over at me.

"**What?"**

" How did you manage to put my locker right next to yours?"

" I did no such thing. I just got lucky."

I shook my head in laughter and let out a small huff of air this time.

"Yeah, right." I said it to myself and he read my lips and looked back at me.

"**I might have had a certain guidance counselor put you in this set of lockers. But I never said to put it RIGHT next to mine."** I actually laughed aloud this time.

"Would her name happen to be melody?"

"**It might be." **we both laugh, his silent, but we do both laugh. This is the first time we have laughed together since prom night. We stop and he goes to first period and I walk to mine. I look back at him. Then I saw Kyle walk into the same room. He looks over at me with a smirk on his face and I rush into my asl class and shut the door. But Kyle's face doesn't leave my thoughts. And nor does the new mark on his face that wasn't there the other day. A black eye. I try not to think about it, then it hits me. _Oh god what did Emmett do?_

Emmett's POV

I saw Kyle walk in. the first thing I noticed was his smirk. Then his black eye. _This guy's a wimp. I hit him what? Twice? _ He glared at me. I laugh to myself. Did he seriously think he could scare me? He sat down in his usual seat. I looked away and the teacher started. My thoughts drifted to Bay. Would she be okay? Did she see Kyle? Then my eyes drifted to the clock. Less than 2 hours. I would leave this class early and meet her outside her class. I wasn't leaving her side today any more than I needed to. The class dragged on. It seemed like a lifetime before it was 5 minutes till the end of class. I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. She nodded yes and told me the homework. I left and walked to Bay's asl class room. I was leaning against the door frame and the bell went off and the door opened and people flooded out. Finally bay came out and looked over at me.

"You're not gonna leave me alone today are you?" I shake my head no and she looks at me.

"Of course not." She looked down again and came over to me. I looked up and saw Kyle walk out of the room. It took everything I had to not wrap my arms around Bay. To protect her from the world and walk away. She must have noticed me tense up because she looked where I was and then she did too. She looked up at me.

"Emmett, what did you do?" She didn't sound mad. Or annoyed. Just confused. Did she think I wasn't gonna hurt him? I looked down at her. I decided to tell the truth.

"**I punched Kyle in the face."**

"why!" she didn't sign but I read her lips. Her perfect face setting into a state of confusion. I gave her seriously expression.

"**Why wouldn't I hit him is a better question."** She ignored the question and continued.

"Why would you - when did you even do that?"

"**Yesterday. I went out driving and I ended up at the alley. I parked my bike. He gave me shit. I was already mad. He made me even madder at him. I punched him."** It sounded like a simple story to me.

"What did he say to make you so mad?" I hesitated. That I wasn't going to tell her.

"**Just some stuff. About my bike. What's on my bike." **

" What's on your bike?"

"**Just a picture. Come on. We're gonna be late." **I walked across campus with her and took her to class. When we got there she looked at me.

"Was it necessary to walk me all the way here?"

"**Yes. I'll see you in an hour. Do you want to take my bike or you're car?"**

"My car would be better. But how are you gonna get your bike home?" Was she serious?

"**You are about to have surgery and you're worried about how I'm gonna get my bike home?"**

"Well, you never know. Bye." The second she left I realized that my mom would wonder why my bike was here. I walk over to it. If I drive it home there's a chance I won't walk back in time to get Bay. If I leave it here mom will know something is up. I send her I quick text.

"Me and my friends are hanging out after school today. Don't worry if my bike is here when you leave." That'll work. I look down at my phone. 20 minutes have already passed. There would be no point in going to class now. So I just sit there. I stare at the picture bay did. She was so talented. So artistic. Like me. That was the main thing we bonded over. I walk over to her car. I reach down and grab her sketchbook. I sit on the hood looking at them. This seemed like an old notebook. Maybe a few months old. Most of them were very angry with black tones. But a great number of them had blue. I looked at the date on the cover. I suddenly realized why these were all angry. May 2012. That was the month she found out about Simone. The month we broke up. This was her break up art. They were all very angry and dark. And in almost every single one there was blue. On had a brick wall the was all black and gray, except for one blue one in the middle. The words on top catch my attention. _They were all the same. Slightly different shades of black. All neutral. But he was different. He was bright. An artist like me. He was different. In a wall of black, he shines bright. _So Bay was a poet as well as an artist. I read the words over and over again. She was talking about me compared to her other ex-boyfriends. I flip through and all the other pictures are very similar to the other. All black with one element that was blue. And all with a small poem at the top of the page. I opened the last one. I looked at a set of huge blue eyes and the rest was black. I looked at the top.

And while there are more black than blue. I have never loved any of them as much as I have loved you.

there are more words on the bottom as well.

_Black has numbers. Black has the ability to drown out memories. But blue makes you focus. Blue cuts through the sea of black and changes you forever. And while black is plenty some. Blue is unique. And that is worth everything._

I shut the book and put it back where I found it. Blue. My eyes I'm assuming that means. I pull out my phone and jump off the hood and go to wait outside her class. She came out and walked up to me.

"**You ready?"**

"I guess I have to be."

I smile at her. I knew Bay was an amazing artist. But who knew she had a way with words as well? I didn't until I read them. We walk over to her car and I get in the driver seat. She follows suit and gets in the passenger seat. We drive quickly and get to the hospital 10 minutes early. We go and sit in the same seats as yesterday. I look over and she is shaking.

"**You okay?"**

"Not really. I'm just worried, I've never had to have surgery before."

"**You'll be fine."** I rub her shoulder lightly. The doctor comes in and takes her away. Bay was gonna be fine. It was me who was worried. The doors open and shut and the waiting game begins again.

End of chapter 9

Little better right? Hopefully? Let me know! Please!


	10. the dark haired girl

Bay's POV

She led me down that same long hallway to a new room. At the very end. I opened it and went inside. She handed me a hospital gown and told me that the doctor would be in soon. I nodded and she left. In this place, soon meant 15 minutes. By the time he got there I had been sitting in that stupid hospital gown on the stupid table for 10 minutes. He came in and sat in the chair like he did last time.

"Hello Bay. How are you doing?"

"About to have surgery so life kinda sucks right now." How did he think I was doing?

"You don't have to be worried. It's a simple surgery."

"If it's simple then why do I need to be monitored for 4 hours after it's over?"

"That is just standard. But I was looking over your papers, and we actually have to tape 2 ribs. Not just 1."

"Oh fantastic."

" Don't worry. I have done this hundreds of times. Taping another will take almost no additional time. The first one will take a while because it is fractured. But I am doing the other one because it has a small sprain down the center. Now, if you want, we can go to the operating room. We can use anesthesia. And then you'll wake up in about an hour and a half. Then you can leave at 3."

"Alright." I stood up and followed him to the other room. I lied down and they put the mask on me. I slowly started to fell my eye lids get heavier and heavier. Then they shut slowly and blocked out the world.

Emmett's POV

It was taking forever. Sure it was only an hour but when it's the love of you life it seems like a lifetime. I kept looking at the clock. It had been a half hour. My thoughts were gone. Completely immersed by Bay. Another 15 pass. In 15 minutes I would see her. This was officially the longest 45 minutes of my life. I remember all of my times with Bay. The first day I saw her had been when I drove to pick up Daphne.

-flashback-

I took off my helmet and looked over at Daphne. Then I noticed the dark haired girl leaning against a car. Daphne sat on my bike and I turned to look at her. "**Who's that**" I had said. She looked at the girl then back at me and signed. "Me, in another life." That was helpful. We drove to school and I said bye to Daphne. I sat on my bike just thinking about the dark haired girl. She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I got off my bike and went to my first class. But I couldn't focus on the teacher at all. _She_ was all I could think about. She was perfect. She had this alabaster skin that went perfectly with her dark brown curls. They cascaded down past her shoulder and her eyes were a deep brown that could melt your heart. Class ended and that was pretty much how my other classes went too. Well it was time for lunch I went out and sat with Daphne at our usual table. We started talking about the switch and the new family.

" **And both of them have their own garages that are turned into these studios. They seem like they get whatever they want, but they're not snobby. They're like, nice rich. It's weird.**" she must be talking about her newly found brother and the dark haired girl.

"**Why would they need studios?"** I was actually curious. What 15 and 17 year olds needed studios for crying out loud? I just had a corner in my room.

"**Toby's a musician and she's an artist.**" Was she not saying her name just to piss me off?

"**What kind of art?**"

"**Painting.**" An artist. She just seemed to get even more perfect.

"**Is she any good?**

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything. Shit, we're gonna be late, let's go

." So we got up and left for class. Now my thoughts were full of her unknown art. Was she good? What type of things did she paint? What was she like? School ended and I got on my bike. I was on my way home and I saw one. A painting of a girl in a pink dress carrying an axe. Those were popping up everywhere. It had to be a street artist. The art was actually really good. I took some pictures of the ones I liked. Some of them had a hammer and some had an axe. But one thing was certain. They were all always very mad. Some would say it's vandalism, but I really liked them. They were cool. _I wonder who's doing them_. The next day I went to pick Daphne up, this time, though, she wanted me to meet everyone. I really only wanted to meet one of them. But they all came out and I met all of them before Daphne finally pointed to her.

" And this is Bay." Bay. It suited her. Bay's were beautiful. Just like her. Daphne got on my bike and wrapped her arms around me. I found myself wishing it was Bay's arms that were wrapped around me. Bay who was on the back of my bike. Bay who was my best friend. It was then I realized the switch had changed my life too. If it hadn't happened then it would be Bay who was my best friend. Possibly even more than that. I felt cheated. We drove to school. And we didn't talk about her. I wish we had. Two weeks later though, Daphne came to me with news I definitely didn't like. About Bay. Bay and Ty. Together. Why would she be with Ty? What was he, 5 years older than her? Why would she want to be with him? They didn't have anything in common. As far as I knew. Ty wasn't an artist. That was her whole world. Art. Just like mine. Then the biggest question popped into my mind. Why was I jealous? Bay didn't even know me more than Daphne's best friend. All she knew about me was that my name was Emmett and I was deaf. If she wanted to date Ty, why should I care? The next part Daphne said made me livid though.

"**And after she made me break up with Liam just because he was her ex-boyfriend, I saw her and Ty leaving together. Ty! My Ty. Then she was stupid enough to get caught. I heard john and Kathryn found them sneaking back at 3 in the morning. She disgusts me."** I ignored the last sentence. They came home at 3 in the morning. You would have to be an idiot to not know what that meant. And that meant she was his.

"**What did john and Kathryn do?**" I was genuinely curious.

"**They're making Ty come for dinner in a week."**

"**That's not good."**

"**That's what I said too.**" so maybe if john and Kathryn don't approve of him, they'll break up. _idiot, if they don't approve then that will just make her want him more._ either way I was screwed. I would never get to Bay. Then a week later, Daphne texted me saying she had important news I went to get her early and we got to school 10 minutes early.

"**What happened that is so important?**" I noticed she had been crying.

"**Ty's leaving for the army in 2 days." **What? Ty was leaving. For the army?

"**Does Bay know?"** while I was slightly glad they weren't going to be together I felt bad for her.

"**She found out at the dinner. John was asking him all the typical dad questions, what are you doing in life, and it came out. I don't even think she knew."** What a jerk.

"**That's horrible. To not tell her until it's practically time for you to leave. I'm sorry but that's a jerk move.**" It really is. They're together for crying out loud! Well. We're together.

"**Kind of. I guess. I'm just gonna miss him.**" I wasn't. but I didn't need to tell her that.

"**We're gonna be late for class.**" So she left and my thoughts faded to Bay again. Bay. I hope she's okay.

-end of flashback-

Bay, I hopes she's okay. She should just be getting out of surgery now. I stood up and started to pace. This waiting was going to kill me.

Bay's POV

I was sick with worry. It had been 2 hours. Again my thoughts were flooded with Bay. Why had it taken an extra hour? Where the hell was she? Why wouldn't anyone tell me what was going on? Was she okay? I thought of Bay. Before I cheated. Before we broke up. I remember our first kiss.

-another flashback-

I parked my bike in the corner of the student parking lot. I got off and walked up to the stairs. My heart was pounding. I could feel it behind my ears. The closest to hearing I had. She came bounding down the stairs and when she saw me I saw confusion take over her face. She knew very little sign. But she did what she could.

"Daphne's not here, her class isn't today." I quickly shook my hands no. Then she started to ask if it was about her dad. I stopped that thought too. I read her lips while she spoke back while I signed. When I said that me and Daphne were talking I decided that was not how I wanted to lead up to this. I shook my hands no again.

"Okay so you guy's were not talking about you and me." I saw a small smile creep onto her face. I took a deep breath.

"**I, like you**." I finished and she looked confused again_. She didn't know the sign for like. _I looked at her lips to see if she would talk. Her perfect lips.. Before I knew what I was doing I stepped forward and pressed my lips to hers. It was perfect. She was perfect.

-end of flashback-

She was perfect. I looked up and saw the doctor come out looking slightly confused but other than that normal. He waved over the interpreter and came up to me.

"**What's happening?**" The interpreter followed along with what he said. So I didn't have to waste time. A plus. But everything he said was negative.

"**I'll just jump right in. The surgery went as planned for the most part. It was worse than I thought, so it took a while longer. She has to stay here till about 3. You are free to go home until then if you like."** Was he crazy? He thought I would just leave.

"**Can I see her?" **I was desperate to see her. To make sure she was okay.

"**Well, you can."** I noticed him hesitate a lot.

"**But she requested you not. Almost demanded it really. She didn't even want me to tell you it was worse than we thought. I don't want to pry into business, so I'll go."** What the hell? I knew she wouldn't want to see me. But she went as far to practically demand it. And ask a doctor to NOT tell me what was happening with her? _she must hate me more than I thought._ no. She doesn't hate me. She just wants me, out of her life. But that wasn't happening. I went up and tapped the doctor on the shoulder. The interpreter was still there. If there were such a thing as small miracles.

"**I need to see her."** This too was a demand.

"**I'm sorry. She said no-" **I immediately cut him off.

"**I know she said no. But I- I love her. Please."** I saw him glance in the box where it said friend. And that was true. But oh how I wanted it to be so much more. He looked back at me and led me to her room.

"In here." I said a silent thank you and went in. she sat up in bed fast and looked at me. I saw he arm sort of lag back. Then I saw the I.V. She couldn't sign. But I read her lips. Her perfect lips.

"What are you doing here?" I gave her another seriously look and she looked less shocked.

"Of course you would find a way to come see me. What are you still doing here."

"**You honestly thought I would leave? And second, why would you practically demand for me not to come see you? Bay- if you thought I wouldn't come see you, then you are high."**

"How did you get them to let you in? because I did demand you don't."

"Used my super powers. Told him the facts and he let me in."

"What facts would these be that would get a non-family member to see me?" I looked to the floor and I used bay's favorite word in sign language.

"I simply explained that the love of my life just had surgery and I needed to see how she was doing.

"

"That's not the facts. That's simple opinion. Emmett- we're not together. You cheated on me. And for the longest time I thought it was me. What I did that led you to Simone. What I could have done differently. But no. it was you. Just you being a complete an utter ass. Can you just leave? Now." I read every word off of her lips and she said to leave. Nope. That wasn't happening.

"**Bay- I know it was me. You couldn't have done anything differently. From the first day I saw you. You consumed every one of my thoughts. Bay, I do love you. You are the love of my life. I just hope someday you can forgive me. We go to the same school. We can't avoid each other. I can't leave. I won't leave. Not this hospital. Not you.**." I went over and sat in the chair that was in the corner. She decided not to argue with me. She fell asleep and I looked at her. She was perfect. Why had I ever cheated on her? Why had I lost her? Why had I followed Simone to her room. Why had I let her kiss me. That was the worst part. That she started it. I had a chance to leave. But I didn't. I messed up. I knew. She knew. Everyone knew. What I didn't understand was that everyone else forgave me. Even her dad. I knew Bay still cared about me. She had to. Just the fact she let me back into her life as a friend. But oh god how I wanted to be so much more. How much I wanted her to forgive me. Maybe not now. But someday. But it was like my mom said. Time heals the heart. Hopefully, if I just gave her time. I got up and went over to her and looked at what she had next to her bed. A sketchbook. I remember the other sketchbook. I look out the window. Every one of my thoughts consumed by Bay.

End of chapter 10

So hopefully this is better. I really contemplated something going really wrong with the surgery but I decided not too. Hopefully that doesn't bite me in the ass. I will continue this for a while. Tell me what you think. PLEASE! I feed off of reviews. I know this is a long chapter. So there has to be something you can say about it. Please.


	11. the dream

Bay's POV

I looked at Emmett in shock. How did he manage to always stun me into silence? I laugh to myself. The love of his life. Yeah, love. That's why he went and cheated on me. He walked over and sat in the chair that always was in the corner. _Was he planning on staying until 3?_ and in here? My room? It seemed like it so I decided to just sleep. Sleep. That would get my mind off of Emmett.

Emmett's POV

I got up and grabbed her sketchbook. This one was far more recent. Her newest one. I look over at her again. She was sound asleep. But sometimes she would move only slightly. She was perfect. So perfect. I loved her so much. I still didn't understand how anyone could hate her. I remember a conversation we had about that once.

-small flashback-

I looked at her. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had a smudge of paint right next to her lower lip. She was focusing really hard on whatever it was she was painting. It was 2 nights ago I told her I love her. It was much too late. I guess I jut assumed she knew. I got up and walked over to her. And she turned to look up at me. I always loved how much taller I was than her. The way she would stand on her tiptoes to kiss me sometimes.

"What?" Her hands were full of paint and brushes so she didn't sign. But I could read her lips. Instead of talking I reached out my thumb and leaned in and swiped the paint off her face. I showed her and she blushed and looked down.

"**What are you painting?"** She stepped away and I looked at a collection of bright colors and sharp lines. It was beautiful.

"**It's beautiful. Like you. I love the how the lines are sharp and angry but the colors are so bright."** She had put down her supplies and looked at me.

"Yeah? It was meant to be an exercise."

"It's like you. Bright and angry. And beautiful."

I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. I pulled away and saw her smile.

"Yeah, the angry part is dead on. Maybe that's why people hate me." She turned and picked her brush up again. I looked at her, shocked.

"**Who could hate you?**" She laughed and looked at me.

"You mean other than everyone?" I looked back at her and grabbed her brush from her hand and painted a white line in the far right corner. Then put it down. I looked at her and got lost in her eyes for a few seconds.

"**I don't hate you. I love you."** A smile came over her face. I leaned in and kissed her lovingly. We pulled away and she looked at me.

"I love you too." We stood like that looking at her picture for what felt like hours before I had to leave. It was perfect. She was perfect.

-end of flashback-

I thought about that painting. That painting that still hung in my dads dining room. Suddenly my eyes glanced over at the clock and I saw it had been an hour. Bay turned over and her eyes fluttered slightly. Then they opened and she turned back away from me. But I had seen her eyes before she turned. There was something glistening in the corner._ what could she have dreamed about to make her cry?_

Bay's POV

I felt my eyes shut. Sleep. If I sleep I can just forget about everything for a little while. After what I assume to be 5 minutes though, I started to dream.

-Dream-

I was walking around my art studio, aimlessly moving things as I did so. I suddenly came across a box. I opened it and inside were hundreds of pictures. How could there be so many pictures? I pulled out one of me on his bike. Then another of me and him together. More of us kissing. Laughing. Smiling. Back when I was happy. We were only together for 6 months. Did he simply take pictures of everything we did together? I came across one of the billboard. Every moment I spent with him was there in that box. I shut it and ran out to my car and drove. I drove for miles. Not going anywhere. I just needed to escape that box. That box of happiness. That box of Emmett. I pulled into a parking lot to stop and breath for a few minutes. Memories of anyone I ever dated ran through my mind. Liam, Ty, even the boy I liked in second grade. Everyone. Then Emmett. But with Emmett something was different. Everyone else was a passing face. Emmett made my heart stop. He was the only one I ever truly loved. I got out of my car and began to walk. I came to a stop. I felt like I couldn't breath. I couldn't forget him. He was a part of me. I think of every moment we ever spent together. Dancing in my studio. When we first hugged in his garage and I went to pull away and he hugged me tighter. When he kissed me for the first time. When I confronted him at Carlton and he held me and kissed me. When we went to the park and took pictures. They all flooded back. I tried to block them out, then one came back. Prom night. After that they stopped. And faded into nothing. My mind won't shut up. When we talked after the summer. When he came for me in Mexico. The words he said repeating in my mind as I fell to the ground in tears. _I will always come find you. _

-end of dream-

My eyes flash open. I can feel tears in my eyes. I turn away from where I knew Emmett was. _I tried to sleep to forget Emmett. Not have everything about him flood my mind._ I wipe away the tear that has fell. I close my eyes. But whenever I do all I see is the box. That's the worst part. Is the box. Because the box is real. It's in a corner behind paintings I did when I was with Emmett. Everything to do with him is in that corner. The only thing that isn't is my half alive broken heart. I look at the clock. It's 1:30. So I have less than 2 hours left here. _thank god._

End of chapter 11

So tell me what you think of this chapter. More to come.


	12. the art store

Emmett's POV

I get up and walk over to her. I see her wipe another tear from her left eye. I touch her arm concerned.

"**What's wrong?**" Her eyes look confused for a second. Then something else. Scared? Mad? Finally she answered.

"Why do you care?" was she ever going to comprehend just how much I loved her?

"**Because you're crying. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" **I said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"it's nothing." I looked into her eyes. She had to know I wasn't going to drop it.

"**What did you dream about?**"

"Doesn't matter. Just- stuff. I'm fine Emmett."

"**Fine like when you said you were fine and ended up needing surgery?**"

"It was just a dream Emmett. I don't think a dream will cause me to need surgery." I smiled at her. Then I looked up and saw the doctor come in. I went over to stand in the corner. He waved at me. I returned the favor and then he sat in the chair next to Bay. I couldn't follow the conversation at first so I went closer to see what he was saying.

"…you feeling?" after Bay answered he started to talk fast.

"You- leave- 2- instead." what? Was she saying she could leave at 2 instead? Judging by Bay's reaction I would say yes. He left and I went back to Bay.

"**What did he say?"**

"I can leave at 2:30 instead of 3. Only problem is now I need to figure out what to do until 3:30 after we leave."

"**We could always hang out."** Seemed like a simple answer to me.

"I don't know…" _Please say yes._

"**Why not? It's not a date or anything.**" I paused and gave a devious smirk.

"**Unless you want it to be.**" Her eyes widened and she looked down at the bed. I reached out I grabbed her hand. She quickly pulled away.

"**Where do you want to go?**"

"I don't know. I need some art stuff. What do you want to do?" _To hold you and go back to the days when we were still together. _

"**Maybe we could go to the park. I need some new pictures for an album.**" I paused again and looked at her.

"Sure. Why not. It's not a date though Emmett. Just friends."

"**As you wish.**" We both smile at each other and then the doctor came in and took out the I.V and then put a band-aid over it. I stood in the corner the whole time. Finally a nurse came in and looked at me. She smiled and looked at Bay. I couldn't see what she said, but she turned back and said I needed to leave for a quick second. I sadly obliged and waited outside the door. A minute away from Bay seemed like a lifetime. The nurse came out and looked at me.

" You can go wait in the waiting room. She just needs to change and she'll be right out." I nodded and went to the room and sat in the corner I always did. The nurse said she just needed to change. _way to make me want to stay in the room._ After about 3 minutes she came out and walked up to me. She had a worried look on her face.

"It's not too noticeable is it?" She must be talking about the ace bandage. I definitely took the advantage of her asking me if it was noticeable to stare at her a bit too long.

"**Not if you wear baggy shirts like that.**" I plastered a sad look on my face.

"What?"

"**Just thinking that now you can't wear your tight shirts."** She came up and slapped my arm. I silently laughed at her.

"**Whatever. You'll still be beautiful no matter what you wear.**"

"Shut up. Okay, so, what do you want to do for an hour?"

"**Well, first we should probably sign you out.**" I said motioning towards the front desk.

"Good point. Okay, I'll go do that." I watched her as she went up to the desk. She signed the paper and then looked confused. She asked the person at the desk something. Then turned to me and did a "come here" gesture. I went over and asked her what was going on.

"You need to sign it too apparently." I grabbed the pen and did an exaggerated signature. Then handed the pen back. I looked back at Bay.

"Oh thanks. Now next to yours mine looks like a first grader wrote it." I smirked at her and the lady said we were all set. We left and then went over to her car and got in. I looked over at her again. She had her hand over her side. It obviously hurt a lot more than she was letting on.

"**Are you okay?**"

"I'm fine. And by the way I'm sorry."What could she possibly be sorry about?

"**For what?**"

"Not signing. I feel horrible about it. I'll start doing small ones. It probably won't even bother me after today." Was she serious.

"**Bay, I can read you lips. It's no big deal. Just worry about getting better."**

"It is a big deal though. I don't want you to only catch some of what I say and not know what I said or something."

"**I know everything you say. Trust me. The only time I don't is if I get distracted by your beautiful face.**"

"You need to cut it with the compliments. It's exhausting."

"**They're not compliments. They're simple fact. So where do you want to go?**"

"I need some new canvases. Want to go to the art store?"

"**Sure. I need some stuff too.**" I took the long way there so we could spend more time together. We finally got there and got out of the car. When I was next to her I wanted so badly to reach down and enclose her hand in mine. We walked up to the door and I opened it for her.

"**After you**." She laughed and went in and we walked over to the canvases first. She looked at the different sizes and prices and got a small one and a rather large one as well. I couldn't help but laugh as her small figure held the big one. It was almost as big as her. I went over and grabbed it from her. I leaned it against the wall and looked at her.

"**I'm not having you hurt your side any more.**"

"Okay. Thanks. Um. I need some other stuff too." I followed her all around the store. Finally we got to the spray paint aisle. I looked at the other things she grabbed as well. Large paper, stencil paper, a stencil knife and now spray paint. She turned and looked at me. I gave her a suspicious look.

"What?" I laughed again.

"Huh, paper, stencil paper, a knife , and now spray paint? I wonder what you're planning on doing tonight."

"That obvious huh?"

"**You think?**" We laugh together finally go to check out.

"Wait didn't you need stuff?" I suddenly remember the other reason I came here.

"**Shit, yeah. Wait here?**"

"Sure, no problem." I walked slowly away from Bay. I didn't want to leave her alone for too long. Who knows what trouble she could get into. I walked fast and grabbed the sticker paper and ink. I grabbed some cheap photo paper too. And walked back over to Bay. But I paused when I saw her. She seemed to be arguing with someone.

Bay's POV

I saw Emmett walk away towards the ink aisle. Without him here I feel exposed. Unprotected. I hope he gets back fast. I see someone familiar walk by. Then again. Suddenly he was in front of me.

"**Well hey Bay.**" How did he know where I was? What was he doing here? Was he waiting for Emmett to leave?

"What do you want Kyle?"

"**What? I can't say hi? And are you to good to sign now?**"

"No, my shoulder just hurts to bad from where it hit the ground."

"**Oh, I'm sorry. And why aren't you in School?**"

"I could ask you the same question."

"**I ditched, your turn.**"

"I had a migraine."

"**Oh, I see. Did Emmett have a migraine too.**" _shit._

"How should I know?"

"**Just because he was just with you is all.**"

"Why are you stalking me? How did you know I was here? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"**Oh silly Bay. That would be too easy. And besides. I'm just getting started.**" He looked at me with a weird expression as I watched him leave and finally Emmett came back and put his hand on my shoulder.

"**Are you okay?**"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"**Why was HE here.**" Emmett said shooting daggers at the back of Kyle's head as he left.

"I don't know. I think he might have followed us. Or more particularly me."

"**Did he threaten you? Did he touch you?**"

"He didn't touch me."

"**So he did threaten you. I'm gonna kill him.**"

"Emmett- it's not a big deal! Seriously!" I reached out and touched his arm. Pleading with my eyes,

"**Fine. Lets go pay.**" We walked up to the register. Of course we argued over who was going to pay, then we went back out to the car. I waited until we both got in. we still had a half hour.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well. I need a beautiful model for some new pictures. Want to go to the park?

" I rolled my eyes.

"What did I say about compliments? And yeah sure. Lets go." I said with a smile. He started the car and we were off. I was having really bad déjà vu. I felt like I was back a year ago. I smiled at the memories. He looked over at me. Then back at the road. I saw he was smiling too.

End of chapter 12

bet you thought i wasn't gonna bring Kyle back did you? well i did. Next chapter will be the park and more. Please review! Also, did everyone else love the all asl episode as much as me?! So sad Monday's already the season finale. Can't wait for summer


	13. the park

Emmett's POV

We pulled up to the old park sign and I reached back and grabbed my camera bag. I look over at Bay and see she has a sketch book in her hand._ I never did get to look at those._ I waited until she turned.

"**You all set?**"

"Yeah. I really don't need anything. You?"

"**I'm good.**" I saw her jump out of the car and I followed suit. I walked over to her and smiled. I looked over at her. She was still holding her side. I grabbed her shoulder lightly to get her to look at me.

"**Are you okay?**"

"I'm fine Emmett. I'm just-" She stopped and I got increasingly worried.

"I'm just worried it's noticeable." Didn't she trust me?"

"**Trust me Bay. Too notice it someone would have to be staring very close, and if they were I'd hit them for looking at you.**" I said and smiled at her.

"Honestly Emmett? Why are you so protective of me. I'm just your friend." Just my friend? She has no idea how much more she is to me than that.

"**I'm protective off you because I love you.**" she rolled her eyes. The main reason was actually because she was beautiful and all guys did was stare at her. She looked back up at me.

"Come on."

"**Where are we going?**"

"I don't know yet. I just want to walk." Part of me really wanted to reach down and hold her hand as we walked. We finally arrived in a sunny spot next to some trees. The lighting was perfect. I pulled out my camera and she looked over at me confused.

"**What? You thought you weren't gonna have your picture taken? It's me.**" She rolled her eyes again. She looked at me and said fine. I led her over to a tree and just took pictures of her. Laughing. Smiling. In one when she wasn't looking I took one of her lying on the ground with her eyes shut. The sun on her face. It was perfect. But my favorite is one where she was laughing and her mouth is slightly open and her eyes are sparkling in the sun. Her hair is falling slightly over her face. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She was Bay. She had just sat down and pulled out her sketch book and started to draw. I looked around. Something was special about this spot. Where were we? I looked around and then it hit me. This is the exact spot we came the first day we started dating. I smile at the memory. I look down at her. She is concentrating really hard on whatever it is she is doing. I went over and sat next to her. She suddenly slammed the book shut and threw it to the side.

"**What's wrong?**"

"It's nothing."

"You know I can tell when you're lying to me. What was it."

"I just drew something I thought of earlier. Hey what time is it?" I looked down at my phone and clicked the button. I wanted to lie and say it wasn't already 3:30 so we could stay here. But I sadly looked at her

"**It's a little after 3:30. We don't have to go yet though.**"

"Emmett. If I'm late my parents will kill me. How late after 3:30 is it?"

"** 3:45.**"

"We should go." It may have been my imagination. But I thought I saw her look upset the day ended so fast too. We walked back to the car. I had a feeling her parents wouldn't be mad if they knew she was just hanging out with me. I looked back at her.

"**Want to go hang out at my house? Your parents wouldn't care if you were just with me.**"

"What about Melody?" I was relieved she didn't just say no.

"I mean. Melody would get mad if she showed up and I was there. And my parents would jump to conclusions. and so will Daphne." I looked at her again. I was confused.

"**What do you mean jump to conclusions?**" Especially Daphne.

"They'll think that me and you are, you know. Back together."

"**Would that be so bad?**"

"Emmett- seriously."

"**Fine. But how are you going to get home?**"

"I'll just drive. I can drop you off at Carlton to get your bike."

"**I don't know if you should be driving. You just had surgery.**"

"I'll be fine." I slowly nodded and drove to Carlton. I saw my bike still there and then Bay got in the driver's seat.

"**Are you sure you're okay?**"

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Wait what?

"**You aren't going to school.**"

"I will be fine. Please just stop worrying."

"**I always worry about you.**" I saw her pause.

"I know." She had signed. She said bye and waved. I wanted to follow her. I wanted to have kissed her goodbye. In truth. I just wanted her.

Bay's POV

I pulled into the driveway and looked up to see Daphne waiting. She had a small grin on her face. _what was she so damn happy about? _I got out of the car and went up to her. I had to sign to talk to her. My side still hurt a lot and so did my shoulder so it was gonna hurt. But she didn't know my secret. So I did any way.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Where did you disappear to today?"

"I just ditched. I was having a bad day.

And you never answered my question."

"No reason. By the way. Have you seen Emmett?"

"No. sorry. Well, I saw him this morning. But other than that no."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I saw you two talking. And laughing. He walked you to class. And the same time you left, so did he. He wasn't in any classes today after second period."

"Daphne. I know why you're asking. And I'll just say it now. We are not back together."

"I know."

I gave her a smirk when I saw she was saddened by this news. I went in the kitchen and found my mom.

"Hey sweetie. How was school."

"Fine. I had a headache. I didn't really pay attention after second period."

"Bay." She looked at me annoyed.

"Hey at least I'm honest." I grabbed my sketchbook and went upstairs to my room. I sat in the swinging chair and opened up the book and saw the picture I drew at the park. It was my dream. I saw a girl and her hair was covering her face, but you could see a tear on one cheek. In front of her was a box. The flaps on the side were opened and inside were pictures. Behind her was a wall and a car. I hadn't meant to draw it. But I did. It was good. It just scared me. I didn't like to think of the past. I didn't even want to think about today at the hospital. I didn't want to remember Kyle at the store. I just wanted to remember me and Emmett hanging out at the park. But as I sat there all I could hear was Kyle's words ringing in my ear. _I'm just getting started._

End of chapter 13

I had fun writing this one. Please review. i know it's a little short. P.S: I really don't want Ty to come back in June. Please say people agree with me?


	14. i take pictures of everything

Emmett's POV

I was lying in bed looking at my wall of bay. Today was probably the best day of my life in a while. I small smile creeps onto my face. I go over and grab the pictures I printed and go to my wall. I hang up my favorite ones of bay. I look at the last one we took. It's Bay and me sitting under the tree and her head was on my shoulder and we both had huge smiles. Her eyes glowed in the sun as I looked down at her. It was funny how such a good day started with Bay needing surgery. But I wasn't a fool. I knew it hurt more than she was letting on. There were times when I would look over and see her holding her side. Times when I would see pain invade her eyes. I look at my other pictures of Bay. I pull out some of the old ones and look at them. I look at the ones from the day we went to look for the car. Before we even started dating. The memory makes me smile.

-flashback-

I pull up in front of Bay's school and see her sitting on a small wall. I laugh when I see her feet don't touch the ground. She was so short and cute. She gets up when she notices me and walks over. I see her say something. I assume it was hey so I wave.

"What are you doing here?" I smile and pull out the address I found of where the car was. She reads it and smiles

"No way! You- able to read- parking sticker?" I couldn't pick up everything she said. But then again I never could.

"The address where my dads car is! How did you get this!" I pointed to the picture of the license plate and her face lit up. Then she looked sort of embarrassed and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Oh the license plate number. I guess that's- than- sticker. I had that picture for weeks and I never once, thought, of doing that. You're a genius." I shrug and do an I know gesture.

"How do you say thank you in sign language?" I smiled at her question and showed her. I smiled even wider when she repeated it back to me. I see her self cautiously fix her hair then she started to ramble.

"Okay. So this is where- car was last year, maybe- still there- and maybe if we find the car we could trace the- all the way back to my dad!" The whole time I am nodding and agreeing with her. I held out the extra helmet I always had.

"Oh you want to go now." I shrug again and mouth why not. She anxiously looked around and then back at me.

"What the hell! Here." She hands me back the paper and I put it in my pocket. It feels like electricity runs through me as she got on my bike. Her arms tentatively wrapping around my waist. I loved the feeling. I drove off and saw a few students stare at her, probably wondering who I was and where Bay was going in the middle of the day. When I turn I feel Bay hold me tighter. I smile. The drive was longer than I expected and we had to stop for gas after about a half hour. I feel her get up and slowly unwrap her arms from around me. We argue over who is going to pay for the gas and eventually I convince her to let me pay. I turn and see her sitting on the back of the bike. I watched as she played with her hair and picked at her uniform. I pulled out my camera and took a picture of her with a small strand of hair in one hand looking to the side. She looked up.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile. I mouthed and signed as she looked.

"I take pictures of everything.

"

"Even if it's just me bored." _yes because even bored you look beautiful. _

"**Yeah.**" She snickered and now seemed very aware of everything I did. I took the gas pump out and turned to see Bay now standing, flattening the skirt to her uniform.

"**What?**"

"Nothing. You ready?" I saw pink invade her cheeks. I nod and get on and feel her immediately follow suit and wrap her arms around me again. This time a little tighter. We take off and after what seemed like 5 minutes we show up at the place and look around at piles and piles of cars. I feel her get up almost as soon as the bike stops. I take off my helmet and look at her slam hers onto the seat. I get up and reach my hand out in a 'come on' gesture and she just holds her arms up at me.

"What for? We'll never find the car in there! And even if we do, what good would it do us?

"**Let's just go and see what's in there.**" I sign eagerly. She just looks confused.

"I hope that's sign language for 'because there's a wizard in there that will make all your dreams come true'." I shake my head and put my hand out and her. She hesitates then finally puts her hand with mine and I feel like sparks fly as our hands touch. I drag her along as we walk into a row of empty space that is quite narrow. Our arms touch in the small space as we walk. Suddenly it gets narrower and there are things on he ground ahead of us. She takes her hand out of mine and walks forward, careful not to trip. Then it gets wider and I rejoin her by her side. She then points in front of her an says something. I follow her eyes and see the license plate from the picture in front of us. She walks up to it and opens the unlocked door and climbs in. She starts to open things and look all around and after a minute comes out and looks around. I see her say something but she isn't looking at me so I can't make it out. Out of no where she kicks the car I frustration. I go up closer to her and she starts to rant. I look close and actually catch most of it.

"I don't know what I- thinking. That we drive up to my dad's house and- throws open his arms and is- there you are! I've - waiting for you- 16 years." After a while she pauses and looks at me.

"I'm sorry." What did she have to be sorry for? She looks at me and I look into her eyes.

"You know what's amazing? You. Are the best listener I know." At that I smile and look down. Then back at her. If that was the case then she must know a lot of jerks. I walk up to her and she leans into the side of the car and takes out a guitar pick.

"I guess someone played guitar." She said mirroring my thoughts. I take a picture of the guitar and her hand than something clicks in my brain and I put the camera in my bag and start to sign at a normal pace and then Bay holds up her hands.

"Wow dude, slow down, you might as well be speaking Russian." I stop and sign slower. She repeated everything I sign out loud.

"**Daphne.**" "Daphne."

"**Me.**" "You."

"**Were little.**" Were short?"

"**No. Little.**" I say exaggerating a movement that looked like little instead of the sign itself.

"You were kids! You were kids!" I point yes at her.

"**We found a guitar case.**" "You found a guitar. You op- you opened a guitar case!" I point at her again to let her know she is right.

"**We didn't see a guitar. We saw pictures.**" "you saw- you didn't see a guitar. This- most rocking - charades ever! Sorry- keep going! " I laugh at her last statement and skip the part about pictures and continue.

"**Regina walked in."** "Someone walked in." I sign Regina again. TheN mother. She said what I kept signing.

"R. R. My R. Regina! Regina walked in and saw you guys!" I did a motion like I was ripping my face off.

"And freaked out! Then what happened?" I shrug and mouth I don't know.

"What! No! Come one! You don't know anything else! You can't guess or something come on! More information!" She said while doing exaggerated arm motions like more. I make like I'm pulling something away.

"She took, the guitar case, away." She paused and then got an idea sort of face.

"Okay. So maybe the guitar case, is my dad's. And maybe. The stuff inside could help me find him."

"**Maybe it's in my garage.**" "you can drive. And open things? Oh! Garage! Your, your garage!"

"**Regina.**" "Okay, Regina."

"Boxes.

" "Boxes. She has boxes! In your garage!" I point at her like earlier and she looks really happy.

"Maybe- guitar case is in there! Can we go look?! Now?" I make a gesture like I'm pushing something to the side.

"Tomorrow?" I nod yeah and she smiles again.

"It's a date!" I smile and do a thumbs up sign. She smiles too. I was a bit taken back by her choice of words. A date. Could she know I liked her? Did she like me? No. she's still all hung up on Ty. Isn't she? We walk back to the bike and take some pictures and I drive her back to Buckner, since school would just be getting out. She gets off my bike and waves good bye. I do too and smile as she walks to Toby's car.

-end of flashback-

I look back at those pictures that were now in my hand. Bay. She was perfect. I hang all the picture back up and then the ones from today catch my eye. I smile. I hope she is doing okay.

Bay's POV

I was standing in my studio looking at the box in the corner. The box of Emmett. I labeled it old paint so people wouldn't question it. But I knew on the inside was truly everything to do with him. Pictures and letters, and gifts. Everything. It was very much like the guitar case. I remember that day. When I found out Regina knew. I went to the only person who would understand. Emmett.

-flashback-

I pulled up to his house and went up and rang the door bell. Emmett came to the door and looked at me with worried eyes. He knew I had been crying. I probably still was.

"**Bay! What's wrong?**" I couldn't handle it. I put my head on his shoulder and he led me to his room. I delved into the whole story.

"She knew. Regina knew about the switch. And she just shut her eyes like I didn't even exists. Like it was more important not to risk losing Daphne than to even try, and get me." Emmett was holding his hands up asking me to slow down.

"No! okay! I don't want to slow down! I want to say what I need to say! But I can't sign, and you can't hear. I don't even know what I'm doing here! And. This isn't gonna work out!" I turn to leave when suddenly he grabbed my wrist and I turn around to see him. The tears are already pouring down my cheeks. He mouths it's okay and I give in. I collapse into him and cry on his shoulder. He holds me tight and rubs my back and I feel myself calming down. He always relaxed me when I was sad or angry. He was always there.

-end of flashback-

He was always there. Even now. That thought reminds me of my side and the pain. It still really hurt. I think about today. Aside from the surgery itself, today was fun. And aside from Kyle. Then I realize something. _I have to see Kyle at school tomorrow._

End of chapter 14


	15. can i at least have a hug?

Bay's POV

I rolled over and shut off my blaring alarm when I looked at the screen and saw I had a new text message. I opened it and smiled.

'Good morning beautiful. How are you doing?- Emmett'. I smile and close it and get ready for school. I grab a towel and clothes for the day and go into my bathroom. The bandage the nurse gave me is waterproof so I can still shower with it on. I stand and think about yesterday. The park was perfect. I just had this weird feeling I was being watched the whole time. It seemed like old times. Hanging out at the park with Emmett. The good morning texts. Everything. Minus the kissing. I shake my head and turn off the water. I get out and look at the shirt I picked out. I quickly throw it over to the side and pick out a baggier one. I finish getting ready and go downstairs. I see Daphne sitting at the table with my mom. Toby is no where to be found. So I join them. Daphne acknowledges my presence first.

"Hey Bay."

"Hi." I look over at Daphne.

"Okay, I'm going to school. Daphne, I'll see you there."

"Bye." I walk out and I get another text message.

'Walk to the end of your drive way before you leave-E' _what?_ I shake my head in silent laughter and grab my bag out of my car and walk to the street and see Emmett sitting there on his bike.

"What are you doing here?"

"**You never responded. I wanted to see you. And you said if I come over people will assume.**"

" Oh yeah. And what's the explanation on why my car is still here?" I said fast trying to come up with an excuse so I couldn't ride on the bike with him. Being that close scared me. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"**Fine. But at least answer my question.**"

"I'm fine Emmett. I'll see you at school. But by now we'll both be late."

"**Fine. I'll see you there. Bye beautiful**" I shake my head and wave good bye. Part of me wants to close the distance between us and kiss him good bye. But there was no way that could happen. I walk back up to the drive way and see Daphne. Right now was one of the moments I was glad she couldn't hear the bike speeding away.

"I thought you already left?"

"I'm going now. You want to ride with me?" I secretly wanted her there in case I ran into Kyle.

"Sure. I don't see why not." she got in the passenger side and I threw my bag in the bag seat and went in the driver's seat. I was suddenly grateful I had someone there to protect me from Kyle. But part of me wished it was a different redhead sitting with me.

Emmett's POV

I drove reluctantly from Bay's house and got to Carlton in a few minutes. I saw Kyle leaning against a brick wall close to the eating area. Part of me wanted to rip his face off. I wanted him to hurt the same way he made Bay hurt. Why had he followed her yesterday? Why did he look at her like that when he left? That part bugged me the most. Something I think Bay didn't notice but I definitely did. When Bay had turned to look up at me I saw Kyle turn before he left. He looked over at Bay. In a way only _I _was allowed to look at Bay. He looked at her like she was something he wanted. A prize he had to obtain. _If Kyle liked Bay in that way. I would kill him._ I look over and see Bay and Daphne pull into the parking lot. I quickly walk into school before Daphne sees me. Since Daphne was there I couldn't talk to Bay. But since Daphne was there, Kyle also couldn't talk to Bay. I walk into my first period class as the bell flashes. I see Bay and Daphne quickly go to their classes too. I sit in the back of the room. I look at the picture of Bay I keep in my notebook as a bookmark. It's the first day we started dating. It's almost identical to the one we took yesterday of her head on my shoulder. Yesterday at the park was perfect. Like old times. I smile at the memories.

-flashback-

I walk out of Carlton and say bye to my friend Jackson. Then I look up and see a very angry Bay sitting on the curb next to my bike. I walk up to her slowing my pace. When I am a few feet from her she stands up and points at me.

"Hey. You…" I walk up to her and cross my arms. Then she starts to talk really fast.

"Yeah no. don't give me the sultry James Dean smirk, what the hell- thinking kissing me like that?" _Oh, so that's what this is about_.

"I had- planned out. I- moping- studio- painting melodramatic paintings. Listening to Adele, pining for Ty." _So she was still hung up on Ty._

"

And then you showed up and- ruined everything. Now I can't- you out- head. What was- about? Okay, are you just- me? Did it mean anything- you at all? Are you- me- get to Daphne? You know what? I don't- care. I'm- really. Annoyed." I looked at her and laughed. I was surprised I understood most of what she said.

"**Are you done?**"

"Does that- finished? Yes I'm finished. Your turn." My turn huh? I walk up to her and close the distance and kiss her again. More forcefully than our first kiss. At first she was taken back but after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back even harder. She grabbed my hair and I pulled her closer to me. After about a minute she pulled back. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked embarrassed. I mouth 'what' to her since my hands were currently holding her.

"I heard people whistling at us." I laugh to along with her. I look at her and mouth everything so she can understand.

"**let them.**" She blushed again. I loved it when she blushed. It was so cute. I finally let go of her so I could sign.

"**And to answer your question. It meant everything to me.**" She looked down again. I pulled her into another hug and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then she looked up at me.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"**I would sure hope so.**" I signed giving her a devious smile.

-end of flashback-

I suddenly see the bell flash. _Had I daydreamed through the whole class? _I pick up all my stuff and go to leave. I stand up and see Daphne walk by. When I walk out she of course is standing right there. She has on a big smile and I know what she's going to ask me about.

"**What's going on with you and Bay?**"

"**Nothing.**" She gave me an unconvinced look. I felt like we were having the same conversation we had over a year ago.

"**Trust me. I wish there was. But there isn't.**"

"**Then how come you walked her to class yesterday? And how come you both disappeared from school at the same time?**" Was she stalking us now too?

"**I walked her to class as an attempt to get her to talk to me. And I don't know why she left, but I just ditched.**"

"**Whatever you say.**"

"**Why do you care?**"

"**I just do. I don't understand why you two aren't together. You love each other. You should be happy together instead of avoiding each other. At least be friends. You two are meant to be together, I know it's cliché. But you two are perfect. And honestly, it makes more sense to have two broken hearts healing together instead of two hearts staying broken.**" She walked away and patted my shoulder. Where did all that come from? Has she told all that to Bay? I turn to walk when suddenly two small hands cover my eyes. I turn around to see Bay standing there. I smile at her. _Good thing Daphne didn't see that. _

"What was all that about?" I go to sign when I see something in her eyes.

"**Bay, If it hurts you to sign, you don't have too.**"

"I know. I just feel bad."

"**Don't.**"

"So what did Daphne want?" I decided to tell the truth.

"**To try to convince me why we should get back together.**" She laughed.

"Oh, of course."

"**What class do you have next?**"

"Basic ASL. Why?" I shook my head at the irony.

"What?"

"**You of all people don't need to take basic ASL. You should be in honors.**"

"Emmett. I'm pretty bad."

"**No. if you were bad we wouldn't be able to be talking right now. Besides, I could teach you sign when we hang out.**"

"I'm all set. Besides. We both ditched the last 2 days. We can't go a third."

"**Oh come on. Some times at Buckner you would skip all week.**"

"That wa

s because I didn't LIKE going to Buckner. Here I have Daphne. And you." I smiled at her. It took everything I had not to just lean down and kiss her beautiful red lips. She went to leave and I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. I saw she had a smile and I smiled back.

"**If you won't ditch with me, can I at least have a hug?**" She laughed and reached around my waist and I held her small frame for a few seconds.

"Okay, I have to go. Bye." I waved bye to her again. I turned and went to my math class. A smile on my face the whole time.

Bay's POV

I looked at Emmett and went to leave. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I smiled at him.

"**if you won't ditch with me, can I at least have a hug?**" I laughed and smiled and hugged his waist as he held my small frame for about 3 seconds. I said bye and left to go to my ASL class. I was smiling the whole way there.

End of chapter 15

so leave reviews.

also, if you didn't figure it out yet. underlined is speaking and signing. **bold is just signing.** regular is just talking.


	16. it's a suprise

Emmett's POV

I decided not to ditch if Bay wasn't going to be with me. So I walked into the room and see him sitting there. Probably his first class of the day. He truly was the scum of the earth. I went to the back of the room to my usual seat and dropped my bag to the floor. I see Natalie come in and sit next to me.

"**Hey. What's up?**"

"**Nothing. You?**"

"**I was just talking to someone. So why haven't you been here the last few days? It's like, I see you in the morning, and then you disappear.**" If I wasn't going to tell Daphne, I definitely wasn't going to tell Natalie.

"**You know me, I just ditch sometimes.**"

"**Really? This has nothing to do with Bay?**"

"**Seriously? You too? I just had to yell at Daphne about this!**"

"**You don't have to freak out! I was just wondering. And me and Bay talked. We are actually kinda friends now. So what's going on with you two?**"

"**Nothing. I wish there was. But nothing is going on.**" Why did everyone have to notice us? We are not together. Why can't they pay attention to other people? I turn away from her and pick up my bag to leave. Suddenly she grabs me shoulder.

"**Let me just say this. I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you. Why do you to fight with your feelings and go back and forth? What happened happened. If she let you let you back into your life even as her friend. That's a good sign. Just don't give up okay. So few people are perfect together and you two are! Just stop fighting it.**" What was going on? First my mom then Daphne and now Natalie of all people? I look at her and turn to leave. I turn and see Kyle. He has a smirk on his face. It was a good thing people only paid close attention to Bay when I was with her. If people found out what he was doing to Bay it would destroy her. She hated confrontations and having everyone know her business. I walk out the door and look at the empty hallway. I turn to see my locker right next to Bay's. I look closer at Bay's. there's something sticking to the top. A note.

Bay's POV

My side hurt. I can hardly pay attention to the teacher. I look at the clock and I see I still have an hour until class ends. Maybe I should have ditched with Emmett after all. I look at the door and see Emmett next to his locker. He looks pissed. Suddenly he runs out towards the door. I raise my hand to ask to go to the bathroom and leave. He's no where. I run out the door and see him leaning against the wall. I quickly run up to him. He looks up at me.

"What's wrong?" He looks pissed.

"**Nothing.**"

"Bullshit. Tell me what's going on." I look at him close. Just like he can with me, I know when something is wrong.

"**Don't worry about it. How is your side?**" yeah, nice try.

"Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what is going on. One second you're at your locker, next you're out the door." He looks slightly amused and smiles.

"**You were watching me.**" Seriously Emmett?

"**Looks like I got you to ditch after all.**" I shake my head.

"Looks like it." He holds out his hand like the day we went looking for the car. I loop mine with his. He walks me to his bike and picks up the spare helmet. And hands it to me.

" **Shall we**?"

"Where are we going?"

"**It's a surprise.**"

"I don't know." Truthfully I was scared to wrap my arms around his waist. Truthfully, I was scared to be that close to him.

"**Come on.**" I cave. I put on the helmet and tentatively wrap my arms around his waist. It feels like old times. When things were better. When things were right. When I was still with Emmett.

Daphne's POV

I walked away from Emmett slowly. I was happy I got a chance to say all that. Now is my free period. I decide to go outside to study. I was the only one there, which I liked. I look up from my book bored after about 10 minutes of studying. Suddenly I see someone run out the door. It's Emmett. Why is Emmett ditching? And why does he look pissed? He leans up against the wall and throws a small piece of paper into his bag and then someone else came out the door. Someone with long brown hair and tan skin. Bay. I smile. I look close to see what they are saying.

"What's wrong?" So Bay did care. They were talking. I smile. Emmett signs nothing, but even I know that's not true. She says something and then signs.

"Tell me what's going on." One good thing about Bay is that she sticks to something.

"**Don't worry about it.**" He looks around and I look down so he doesn't see me. I only catch the last word he says. Side? Bay looks pissed.

"Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what's going on. One second you're at your locker. Next you're out the door!" So they aren't just talking. They're arguing, just like old times. What else are they hiding? I see Emmett smile at her.

"**You were watching me**." I smile at this too. She shakes her head at him.

"**Looks like I got you to ditch after all.**" So they had talked before now. I get happier. She doesn't sign but she says something back at him. He smiles again. He puts his hand out to her and I see her take it. Inside I am screaming with joy. I really hope they are back together. They start to walk to the parking lot. I close my book and get up to follow them. They're at his bike. He hands her the spare helmet he always had.

"**Shall we?**" She looks worried and says something.

"**It's a surprise.**" She shakes her head again concerned.

"**Come on**." She finally caves and wraps her arms around his waist and they were off. Part of me wanted to scream and shout for joy. They were both such liars. Well, technically Bay only said they weren't together. Emmett was the one who said they weren't even talking. Now I knew Emmett lied. But was Bay?

end of chapter 16

so tell me what you think. please leave reviews, also, if you have any good spoilers, please share them with me.


	17. Picture of love

Emmett's POV

I looked at Bay. _Please say yes_. She took my hand and I enclosed hers in mine. When we got to the bike she looked concerned.

"**Shall we?**" She looked at me again.

"Where are we going?"

"**It's a surprise.**" She looked almost scared. Finally after a little convincing I got on the bike and felt her arms wrap around my waist. It felt like electric sparks went of when we touched. It was just like the first time when she got on at Buckner. I know just where to take her. I went there yesterday to see if it was still there, and of course it wasn't. I quickly took out the new piece and got to work. I drive the familiar route to it slowly so I can be on the bike with her. After a while I feel her rest he head on my shoulder. I finally get there and feel her get off the bike. I take off my helmet and look at her. She's smiling. She finally looks at me.

"You did. What. What is that?!" I smile at her stuttering. She was so cute when she was confused. She was cute when she did anything. I reach out my hand to her.

"**I'll show you.**" She took my hand and we walked together to the latter. After she climbed up I followed behind her. I looked at the piece I had worked on since we were at the hospital. I looked at the collection of pictures. All pictures of me and Bay put together spelling out the word love on a blue background. On top of the blue was a bunch of dates and quotes. She was shocked. I smiled at the shock on her face. She had on a huge smile.

"You did that?" I smile and nod my head. She looks closer. Then turns back to me.

"What does all this say?"

"**Dates. And things we've said to each other. The pictures are in order by when they happened.**" I smile at her again. She comes over to me and hugs me tight. When she goes to leave I hold her tighter for just a second. It was perfect. She steps back to read some of the quotes. I see her laugh at some. And smile at others. At others I see her get sad. I join her and read some of them as well. _I don't want a deaf Bay. I just want you. You know what's amazing, You are the best listener I know. _I smile at all those. Then I get down to where Bay is reading.

"Why did you put this one?" I looked at what she read. It was one she said. _How am I supposed to fall for someone else when you do things like that?!_

"**I had too. It was an important moment. It was the first time we talked after everything happened.**"

"Okay. Thank you. This is amazing. I don't know why you did it. But thank you." Was she serious.

"**I did it because I love you.**" I look over to where I see her look. Red lights. I walk fast to the latter and she follows me. I jump down to the barrel after a few steps and hold her hand when she does the same. After we jump we go back to the bike and crouch behind it. The cop drives by us and we stand up. It wouldn't be a day with Bay if we didn't have to run from the cops. But last night I was smart. I looked for cameras and covered my license plate. And the way I painted it on the board, they would never be able to take it down without taking out the board itself. I smile at her.

"It is beautiful Emmett. It is perfect. Thank you." She hugs me again and pulls away to look at it. I look at it too.

"**Does this put me on your good side?**"

"You're always there. You always find a way to end up there. I don't know how, but you do." I hug her again and she pulls away after a few seconds. She leans her head on my chest and I put my chin on her head. We stood there for a while before she pulled away.

"Maybe we should get back to school. Daphne's probably worried." I agree and we sit on the bike, this time there's no hesitation when she wraps her arms around me.

Bay's POV

I wrap my arms around Emmett and we were off. I still couldn't believe he did that. It must have taken forever to make. And then put up. I loved the feeling of his chin resting on my head. And listening to the sound of his heart beating and him hold me close. He pulls up to the school and pulls up next to my car. We look around and see a bunch of people. It must be lunch.

"What time is it?"

"**Lunch.**" I get up quickly so no one can se us together. Because after all, we were in a high school, and rumors spread around fast. He looks at me, obviously worried about this as well.

"**We can still sit together.**"

"I guess you can leave then I'll go and 'meet up' with you."

"**Okay. Bye. For now.**"

"Bye." I watch him leave and when he's about 20 feet away. I follow and run up to tap him on the shoulder when he is about to sit at his usual table. He turns and smiles.

"Hi." I say fast.

"**Hey. You know, even being away from you that long seems like forever.**" He would never stop with it would he? But instead of yelling like I usually do I look back at him.

"You too."

End of chapter 17

i know this is a short chapter. please leave reviews.


	18. the stairwell

Emmett's POV

I smile at her. She was so perfect. I look down at her side. I can barely see the bandage, I wouldn't know it was there if I didn't know the truth.

"**How's your side**?"

"Could be worse." I frown at her. She knows I don't like answers like that.

"**Are you lying to me?**"

"Why would I lie?" She had a point. I look around to see a bunch of people leaving. Then Bay confirmed my thoughts.

"Bell just flashed. We should go too." Had I been so focused on her I didn't even see the flash? I guess so. I watch her carefully as she got up and threw out her water bottle.

"I have to hurry. My class is like, a 5 minute walk away. And I have to be there in 2."

"**Okay. I will see you in an hour**." I really didn't like the thought of leaving her side, for her to walk alone. I hadn't seen Kyle today and who knows where he might be lurching. I didn't say this to Bay of course. I didn't need her to be worried. But I didn't need her to be careless either.

"**Be careful**."

"I will." I smile at her as she walks away. I have to leave too. Even though I really don't want to.

Bay's POV

I walked away from Emmett to get to class. There was no doubt in my mind I was going to be late, but I couldn't ditch. So I tried to walk fast so I wouldn't be that late. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone move closer to the stairs. I think nothing of it and keep walking. Suddenly I notice I am alone. I look around confused. _I know I'm late but I'm not that late. _Out of no where I feel a hand over my mouth and my body is dragged behind the stairs away where no one is around. I hit the person in the stomach and they finally let me go. I try to run away but they grab my arm and throw me to the ground. My side hits the ground and I feel a sharp pain shoot through me. I try to scream and then it hits me. I'm at a deaf school. No one around can hear me scream. I get up and run to the corner and try to hide. I try to do everything to get away but it's no use. I'm boxed in. I feel the person grab my wrist and pick me up. And there I am face to face with him. Kyle. He looks down at me and signs slow.

"**I saw you leave again. Got something to hide?**" Why was he watching me? Why did he care? I couldn't speak. I couldn't sign. I freeze up. Too scared to move.

"**What? Don't want to talk?**" I see him pause and look at me.

"**You know? Sometimes I think it's cruel for you to be alone. You're so beautiful. Except for those bruises.**" Was he seriously complimenting me? He had a weird look in his eye. He looked at me like a challenge. Something he had to win. Something he didn't care how badly I was treated as long as he got me in the end.

"**At first I thought I hated you because you were hearing. But that's not it. I feel bad for you. I feel bad that you are so blind. That you have every guy staring at you and wanting you, but you wait around and cling on to the slim chance you could go back to Emmett.**" He spit at Emmett's name. Was that it? Was he jealous? How could he be jealous of someone that was and never will be his? He kept coming closer and closer to me.

"**Wake up sweetheart. You can't go back to him. But I can't let you just stay and wait for something to happen. I can't have you wait and have every guy in this school look at you and want you. And I can't let Emmett either. You will be mine.**" I finally look up at him.

"You will never own me you piece of shit. You can't tell me what to do. You have no life do you? That you wait around and torture me and get jealous over someone who was, and will never be yours." He keeps coming closer to me. He's practically on top of me now.

"**Oh we'll see about that.**" He signs it quick before pulling me into his arms and forcing his lips on mine. I try to pull away and get away from him but he just holds me tighter. He grabs my hair to keep me from moving. He starts to pull at my shirt and I feel him lift it up and touch and toy with my bra. I know what is going to happen. But I won't let it. I knee him in the stomach and he finally lets go of me. I run. Faster than I have ever run before. Faster than I thought I could ever run. How could that have happened? If I hadn't run away, I would have been… raped. I can barely think the word as it finally sinks in. I was almost raped. And he would try again if I wasn't careful. He had made up his mind. He wanted me. He would stop at nothing to get me. Win me like a prize. I run to my car and throw open the door I slam it shut and put in the key and drive away from everything. From the school. From Kyle. From the pain. But there is only one thing I don't want to drive away from. One person. Emmett.

Emmett's POV

I look at Bay as she walks away from me. Sadly I turn to walk into my class room. I look around the room. Of course Kyle is no where to be found. I slowly trudge to the back corner where I always sit. I try to pay attention to my teacher but it isn't long before my thoughts drift to Bay. My thoughts always drift to Bay. Her face when she saw the billboard was everything I hoped. She loved it. And I loved her, but I don't know what I can do to get her to come back to me. I think about everything. Everything we talk about. All those quotes on the board. They all have secret meanings and stories. I think about the one I truly considered not putting on, but in the end I had to. _don't follow me._ I had wanted to follow her so bad. To pull her into my arms. To prove to her that I love her and it meant nothing. I hated to see her walk away. And then when I got to the bike and saw her helmet gone. And I'm not an idiot. I knew she didn't take it as a keepsake. It was probably still sitting in the bottom of that lake. But I had betrayed her. I knew she was pissed. My god she even went 2753 miles away to the Galapagos! And when Daphne told me she had a boyfriend, I almost died inside. Of course she ended it almost immediately but still. It hurt like hell to know she was moving on to get over me. And meanwhile she had consumed every one of my thoughts. Much like she was doing now. I finally look up at the clock to see there's about 10 minutes left till class ends. Or in my way of counting, 10 minutes till I got to see Bay.

End of chapter 18

1) that is the real distance from Kansas city to the Galapagos, i did the math.

2) i know I haven't written in forever. i had some family problems, my cat Chelsea passed away from of old age. and some people i know were hurt in the boston bombings.9my vacation is going awesome. not.) so please leave reviews and don't be mad at me for not updating.


	19. the overpass

Emmett's POV

It seemed like forever until the bell finally flashed. I slowly grabbed my bag and put everything in off my desk. Next is my free period so I walk to Bay's class like everyday. I wait outside the door, but she's not there. _What the hell?_ I walk out faster than before to the parking lot. I can't find Bay's car anywhere. Where could she be? She wouldn't have ditched, she was on her way to English. I look over and see someone near the staircase that goes to Bay's class. Then I look over and see someone more likely to know. Kyle. I run over to him and quickly begin to yell at him.

"**What the fuck did you do to Bay?**"

"**I don't know what you're talking about.**"

"**Don't give me that shit.**"

"**Last I saw she was going to class.**"

"**Kyle. Don't mess with me about Bay. Where the fuck is she?**"

"**I don't know. Maybe she just ditched. It is Bay.**"

"**She wouldn't have ditched unless you did something. And if you did I will mess you up. You got that?**"

"**Aw come on dude. You can't have her on lock down.**"

"**What the hell does that mean?**"

" **Seriously? She is easily the hottest girl in this school, and every guy wants her. But you have her on some lock down.**" I start to shake with anger.

"**I never said she couldn't date. She decided that. But I do know if you ever touch her, I will not hesitate to punch you in the face. Got that?**" I look at him smirk and walk away. He was such a douche. I walk away in the opposite direction towards the parking lot and walk to where her car was. I look towards the car next to it and see a notebook. I pick it up and open to see Bay's handwriting sprawled across the page. She must have dropped it when she got in the car. But that would mean she was rushing to leave. Where could she have gone? I walk over to my bike fast and jump on and drive to her studio. But she isn't there. I walk back to my bike and drive out of the drive way. If she wasn't here, where did she go?

Bay's POV

How could that have happened? What did I do? Would he come after me? I can't go to my house, he could find me there. _Then where can I go?_ I look around at where I am. East Riverside. I drive around slowly. I know the area by heart because I used to always do street art here. I remember a place I always used to go. I turn left and drive straight for a little bit before I see it. The big concrete overpass. I can see the very top behind a small tree and then I see the fence. I used to come here before everything happened. I pull up next to the fence and park my car. I remember Emmett saying he picked up Daphne near here once. I was a little surprised we both went to the same place. I jump out off the car and lock it. I reach in to grab my sketchbook, but it's not there. I must have dropped it when I was running. I reach into my bag and grab another one and throw it over the fence. Then I climb onto the ledge and jump over to the other side. I look around fast. I feel like _he_ is just going to show up when I'm not looking. I see no one so I jump down and pick up my book without looking at it and tuck it under my arm. I walk slowly to the overpass that's about 5 minutes away. I look to the side and see an axe girl I did about 2 years ago. It's an early one. Before everything happened. Before I knew about the switch and my art was mad and confusing. Before I knew Emmett and my art was happy. Before I knew Kyle and my art was painful. I keep walking and finally get there. I climb to the top of the structure and look down below me. It's easily 20-30 feet up. I smile for a brief second and sit down against the back wall. I open the notebook and start to draw. I don't know how to draw what I feel because I don't know. I feel violated. I feel alone. I want someone to comfort me. I want Emmett. I want to go back and change the past. I wouldn't have gone back to school. I wouldn't have walked away from Emmett. I would have ran away sooner. I wouldn't have done whatever I did to make him want me. In the end I had a swirl of confusion and loneliness. The name Kyle is written in the background. Everything he said stays in my mind. It's a picture of a corner and a girl on the ground crying. It's a hand on her wrist and one of her neck. I look at it. I start to cry for the first time. I reach my hand up and feel the bruise on my neck. I look at the picture. Why did this have to happen to me? I stand up and walk to the edge of the ledge and throw the notebook to the ground screaming. I put my hand to my forehead and crouch down against the wall. I rest my head on my knees and cry. I cry more than I ever have before. I cry. _Why did this have to happen?_

Emmett's POV

I drove around for an hour. I couldn't find her anywhere. Where would she just run off? Bay didn't just ditch with no explanation. Well, she did. But never alone. At least not now. That was the old Bay. I needed to know what happened to her. Why she left out of the blue in the middle of the day. _She promised to be careful_. What did Kyle do? This had to be him. It couldn't be anyone else. This was getting ridiculous. How could she just disappear? I turn and see the old faded sign that says East Riverside. She could be here. I drive around and finally see something off in the distance. A car. I drive closer and see that yes! It's Bay's car. Why is she in East Riverside? I park my bike next to it and look in the distance. I can see the top of a big concrete overpass. _Why is this place familiar?_ And then it hits me. This is where I picked up Daphne when I had first started seeing Bay. Why would she be here? I quickly jump the fence and look down. It's a picture. I slowly crouch down and pick up the picture and turn it over. It's me. And Bay. That first day we ever hung out. It's the one of us on my bike. _She looks so different now._ But still so beautiful. This couldn't have just shown up here. Bay has to be near here. I put it in my back pocket and start to walk straight. After about 2 minutes I look around and start seeing all the street art. Then one that sticks out. An axe girl. It's old and slightly faded. But it's still Bay. I see another one near it that is obviously done to answer it. It's a similar style, also a stencil. It's a boy with a heart in his hand. The words 'I know your pain' appear to be etched into the bleeding heart. His eyes are closed and the whole painting is black except for the heart which is a deep red. It looks amazing. Not as good as Bay's but still pretty cool. I quickly take a picture of it with my phone before I check my messages for the thousandth time. Bay still hasn't responded. I have to have sent over 25 messages. I send another just in case.

**"**Please answer me.**" **

Bay's POV

I cry for what seems like hours. I know my phone is going off but I choose to ignore it. It might just be Daphne or my mom. Or Emmett._ oh no._ Emmett. He was probably freaking out. Emmett, _I can't tell him_. No, he might actually kill him. And I couldn't have Emmett getting in trouble with the police. I look at the notebook that was still sprawled open but flipped over on the ground 20 feet below me. _leave it._ I didn't need a constant reminder of what happened. Except I already did. It was still in my mind. Kept there forever. I couldn't forget a single thought of what happened. What it felt like when he cornered me. How it felt when he put his lips on mine. When he tried to take off my shirt. He held me close against his body. His whole hand cold have wrapped around my neck. The way he pulled my hair and kept me there. What it felt like when I finally got away. I start to cry again. Although I never really stopped. I feel my whole body shake with my tears. I'm shaking with fear as well. I feel like he can just show up any where. _how am I going to go to school tomorrow? _I keep looking around every second. How could a day this great end like this? I can't think straight. My phone goes off again. I ignore it, again.

End of chapter 19

So please leave reviews. Let me know what you want to see happen. Also, please answer this question for me, how much time do you thing has passed in the story so far?


	20. i don't need you to protect me

Emmett's POV

**"**Please Bay answer me.**" **I look at the text I just sent Bay. I start to walk further and see something get closer to me. It's the overpass. At first I'm surprised by how tall it is. I look over at the ground and see another notebook. I quickly run over and grab it. I open to the front page where I again see Bay's handwriting. I look around and I finally see someone towards the top of the overpass. They appear to be crouched and their body was shaking. I walk around to the side and see the latter type holes carved into the side of the structure. I put the book down and start to climb up to the top. When I get to the top I see Bay. I feeling of relief spreads through me. Until I see she is crying. I skip the last few steps and jump up to the top and she finally turns to look at me. Her eyes get wide and she stands up to leave but I run and quickly grab her arm and turn her around.

"**What are you doing here**?" She suddenly looks scared but her response is angry.

"Better question is what are you doing here and how did you find me?" I ignore it.

"**Why are you crying**?" I needed to know what happened. And soon. She wasn't answering me. She wasn't talking. She turns around and starts to walk away fast. I run to catch her again. But she snaps out of my grasp and turns again.

"I don't need you to always protect me!" _What was she saying? _I thought we were in a good place. We finally got to a place of normal again. Although we weren't together, I felt we could get there soon.

"**Bay. Just let me help you please. Tell me what happened.**" I plead with my eyes and she looks back. She pushes past me, but as she does I see a tears start to stream down her cheeks. She gets to the edge and is see her climb down for the first few steps but then just jump like I did. I get to the edge to follow her but I see her at the bottom of the ledge. She picks up the notebook and starts to run. I run my hand through my hair annoyed and confused. I quickly climb down the latter and look at where she ran off. What could have happened in the hour I was in class? It wasn't like Bay to freak out like that. And why would she not answer any questions, but then just run away? None of this made any sense. I walk back to my bike confused and see Bay's car gone. As I got on my bike only one question kept running through my mind. _What happened?_

Bay's POV

It broke my heart to run away from Emmett. I quickly jump down the latter not bothering to climb and see my notebook on the ground. I pick it up and start to run. I run straight to my car and just sit there for a few minutes before I leave.I hold my side for a little bit. it still hurt like hell. i start the car and I drive slowly back to my house. I look at all the cars and people walking by. I feel dead. I look at the people again. How could you know who any of these people really are? What they're like on the inside. I feel sick as I start to think about Kyle. What could I have done differently? What did i do to make him want me? Why me? Why not someone else? Did he want the chase? The challenge? Was he jealous of Emmett? Why did he come after me? By the time I get home I am crying again. I run to my studio and slam the door. I go and sit in the corner. Away from everyone. Away from Kyle. I sit in the corner and cry. What if anyone found out? What would happen to Kyle? Would he come after me? What if he did go to jail, would I have to talk in court? And if he did, what would he do to me if he got out? What if everyone thought I was lying? No. I can't tell anyone. Not even Emmett. That would be the worst. I didn't even want to know what Emmett would do. I cry thankful no one has come looking for me. For once I am glad that no one really pays much attention to me. _Except Kyle._ I reach my hand up and feel the bruise on my neck. It would definitely be there for a while. I reach down and feel my side where the ace bandage is. It still hurts whenever I touch it. So much has happened in only 2 and a half weeks. How had a note ended in me almost getting, raped? It hurts to think about what would have happened if I hadn't ran away. What _could _have happened. What might happen when I have to go to school tomorrow. What Emmett will do when he sees me. What he will do if he finds out. If he asks me a million questions and I just break down. I didn't want to have run away from Emmett. But I had to. To simply protect myself. And more importantly Emmett. He would practically try to kill Kyle. And what if he went to jail or something? It would be because of me. Just like last time when he had to sell his bike. No I couldn't make this effect anyone else. That would just be selfish. To let something that happened to me effect the lives of others. I already had Emmett dragged into this far enough. I didn't need him to sink farther into problems that didn't effect him. The worst part is that he is all I want right now. To have him wrap his arms around me and protect me from everything. From Kyle. But what I said was true. To a point. It wasn't that I didn't need him to protect me. It was that he shouldn't have to.

End of chapter 20

I know I haven't updated in a while.I had really bad writers block. and you know, I had a 10 page essay due that I had to write in 2 days. that's always a ball of fun, not.I feel so proud of myself that i got to chapter 20, and that may seem silly, but it's the longest thing i have ever written. please leave reviews


	21. hiding from your fear

Emmett's POV

I rolled over in bed. I look over and see the clock says 2. I could be considered an insomniac at this point. All I could think about was Bay. How she ran away with tears in her eyes. How she wouldn't talk. How she was just sitting there, crying. What the hell could have happened? Was everything with Kyle weighing down on her and she finally just left? Or did something new happen? What happened while I was in class? When she left she looked happy. She was even smiling. Then the next time I see her she is crying? It was all too weird and confusing. I stand up and pull the first notebook I found out of my bag. I should have kept the second one too. I open to see it is actually a sketchbook. All her art over the last 3 weeks. I look at the first page with a bunch of abstract swirls and lines and in the middle it says in her handwriting, _If found, please return to Bay Kennish. _I flip through the first few that resemble the cover page. There is some that have a girl, like she usually draws. After about 10 though, they change. They are full of pain and hurt. One is a big bleeding heart that has scars and stitches all over it. It has wings that are drooped and cut with jagged edges. Another is two curved lines that go from the top left corner to the middle of the edge of the right side of the page. The shape has cracks and the background is all blacks and blues and purple. I look at it before I finally see it's a broken rib on top of a bruise background. It's her injuries. I look at it and I get mad all over again. I throw the book to the ground and reach into my back pocket. I feel the glossy picture before I take it out. She must have stolen it off my wall. We are both smiling and I'm holding her arm wrapped over mine. I turn it over and look at her handwriting. _Me and Emmett. July 11__th__, 2011. Most fun I've had in a while._ I smile and turn it over and look back at the picture. We had come a long way since then. I go over and hang it up on my wall of Bay. I look at the ones from the other day. How had she been so happy then but be crying today? What could have happened? I walk around my room frustrated. I go over and push my book off the desk and kick my desk. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to go after the person I care about most? I fall back onto my bed. Nothing is helping. I am so mad I can't even sleep. I get up and throw on my jacket and slam my door shut and make my way to the front door. I open it and leave. I jump on my bike and I just leave.

Melody's POV

I can tell Emmett is still up. My room is next to his and I can feel small vibrations from him pacing back and forth. Part of me wants to go and comfort him. To find out what was wrong. I knew this had something to do with Bay. Worrying about Bay was the only thing that would make him stay up. I get up and walk down the hall and look in his room. I see him throw the book of his desk and kick it in anger. I see him fall back on his bed mad. I walk back to my room and go back to bed. I knew he was ditching a lot. And I knew Bay was too. And I knew they would always ditch together. I smile at this. But I never thought it could be something bad that made them leave school. I knew Bay ditched today, but then I saw Emmett's bike, so I was confused. Why would she leave alone? Suddenly I feel the door slam. Then I see Emmett storming down the stairs and out the door. Part of me wants to go after him. But he was almost 19. He needed to figure things out for himself. So instead I shut out my light and try to go back to sleep.

Emmett's POV

I ride around until almost 4. This was driving me nuts. Bay almost always told me what was going on. And now she doesn't? What was so big she couldn't even tell me? I look around at where I ended up after almost 2 hours of aimless driving. I look around and see no people. Anywhere. I see some small stores and some houses. I see a sign that says Atchison, Kansas. _Did I seriously drive all the way to some town in Kansas just to run away from my anger? That has to be a new record. _I take out my phone and look at the map on the GPS. I read it for a little bit, then I put on the buzzer so that when I have to turn it goes off. I turn around and drive back home, down the same path I had originally taken by accident. It hadn't helped at all though. I was still pissed off. But maybe another hour of driving could help.

Bay's POV

I feel my phone buzz and I take it out. I look around and see I had fallen asleep on my studio floor. It's a text from Toby. "Where are you?" I open my mailbox to answer, that's when I noticed it. 31 messages from Emmett. All yesterday. I send Toby a quick text that said I was in my studio, then I looked at the ones from Emmett. All asking where I was. Begging for me to answer. I throw my phone to the ground and stand up. I go out and see Toby standing there.

"Are you okay? You look like hell."

"Yeah I'm fine, what time is it?"

"You have like, 15 minutes to get ready for school."

"K, thanks." I saw him walk away back to the house and I walked back too and escaped to my room. I brush my hair but I leave it plain. Then I throw on a pair of old jeans and a black hoodie. I put a small amount of make up on and grab my bag. I leave and get in my car. I drive slow and get to Carlton right as the bell is flashing. I see Emmett just getting there too. He has bags under his eyes, like he didn't sleep. I walk away from him, because I know it will be a day of questions. I walk fast and get to class early for once. I watch the teacher and leave the second the bell flashes. I walk out the door and I feel someone grab my arm. I instantly get scared and quickly turn around and try to shake their grasp. They let go immediately and I see it's only Melody.

"Sorry."

"**Is everything okay?**"

"Yeah. Why?"

"**I'm just worried. You seem to be ditching a lot. And I'm not yelling at you, I just want to know why.**" I need to think of a lie. And fast.

"I just, haven't been feeling well lately." She looked at me skeptically and mouthed okay before walking off. I turn around and see Kyle looking at me smirking. My stomach starts to turn and I walk away fast in the other direction and go into the bathroom. I'm thankful it's empty. I go into a stall and throw up. I shut my eyes and sit against the wall for a few minutes. My side is screaming at me again. I know I shouldn't be doing half of what I was, or had a doctor check it after a few days or something, but I was scared. What if I _had_ down something to make it worse. And what if someone found out? I shake my head and finally get up and flush the toilet and leave the stall. I wash out my mouth with water and grab my bag and leave. The halls are for the most part empty so I just walk to my next class fast and shut the door behind me. Noah smiles at me. I fake one back at him. I go and sit in the back corner away from everyone else. Thankful that I'm at a deaf school and I can sit in silence and let my mind wander and escape from everything.

End of chapter 21

i know i haven't updated in a while. please don't hate leave reviews. leave any good spoilers. and was everyone else as excited about the promo as me?


	22. Drive

Emmett's POV

I drove home slowly. I felt dead. I wasn't tired, I was just drained. I needed to get Bay to tell me what happened. I pull into my driveway at about 5:30 a.m. I walk in and collapse against my bed. But I have to get up an hour later to get ready for school. I look in the mirror. I have huge dark bags under my eyes. I figured as much. So I just get dressed and do my hair, then leave. I get on my bike and drive to Carlton. As I get there I see Bay pulling in. I watch her carefully. She has on a hoodie and faded jeans. She looked as if she could just fade and disappear. It scared me. I watch as she walks into the building fast. She keeps looking around scared. She was worrying me now. I walk towards the same building as Bay, because after all, it's where my class is. She practically runs into the classroom. I shake my head and look at my phone. We weren't late, why was she in such a rush? I walk to my class and sit in the back corner like always. I didn't even pretend to listen to the teacher. I was too tired and too worried. Bay has never acted like this. As far as I can remember. The only time she was even close to acting like this was the first time I saw her after I cheated. But that was more worried and confused than scared.

-flashback-

I pulled into Bay's driveway slowly. I hated this. This nagging feeling. I couldn't tell her what happened. I couldn't lose Bay. If I lost Bay, what purpose would I have? I parked and walked up to her studio slowly. The big garage style door was open and she was cleaning up a pretty big paint spill. My shadow fell over her and she slowly looked up. I waved sheepishly. She slowly stood up and looked at me.

"Hi." There was a wave of silence before she said something.

"I tried texting you last night. You never responded." I look down for a second before I quickly try to explain. I had read Bay's text. All of them. Begging me to answer.

"**I know. Everything's been a mess**. **I'm sorry you got stuck in the middle.**" I barely finish before she answers.

"I don't understand. Last time we talked you were yelling at me." She pauses for a second.

"I thought your head was gonna explode." I felt terrible.

"**I'm a jackass. I'm sorry.**" I look into her big beautiful brown eyes. For a second I get lost.

"**I don't want to lose you.**" I never wanted to lose her. She was my everything. I step close to her. Her mouth opens like she wants to say something, but she never does.

"**Do you think, for my birthday. We could go to dinner? Something nice. Mellow. Just the two of us?**" She nods slowly and I walk to her and close the distance between us and hold her. She waits a minute before I feel her arms around me too. She was hesitant. I pull away and kiss her goodbye before I walk back to my bike. As I get on I see her go into the guest house looking even more confused than before.

-end of flashback-

I see the bell flash and I grab my bag. I walk out to the hall and see Bay trying to walk fast. I hide behind a few people so I can spy on her. I see someone grab her arm. She tries to shake them but then calms down. I see her talking to my mom. I can't see what they are talking about since Bay's back is to me, but I see my mom look concerned as she walks away from Bay. Bay looks down before she turns around. Suddenly she looks scared and I follow her line of vision and see Kyle walking away. When I look back, Bay is gone. _What the hell_? I don't feel like getting no answers so I walk away from Kyle towards my next class. The whole time I am looking around for Bay. But I never see her. So I go to my next class even more worried than before.

Bay's POV

I look at the clock until the bell flashes. Then I grab my bag and go to leave, but I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around fast and see Emmett standing there. _This is bad._ I wave slowly. He looks at me. I decide to talk first.

"Did you even sleep last night? You look like death." He looks confused before he answers.

"**What happened?**" I knew he would ask questions. And I knew I couldn't get out of them.

"Nothing." He gives me a 'don't give me that crap' look. I look down and grab my bag.

"**Bay. You can tell me.**" _No I can't. because then you will make me tell people and they will act like it's my fault._

"I'm worried I made my side worse." That made sense right? And it wasn't the complete untruth.

"**Then let's get it checked again.**" I shake my head no.

"I can go myself." I feel my voice start to shake.

"Emmett you shouldn't have to protect me from things you have nothing to do with. You don't need to always worry about me. It's not your fault that he came after me. It's mine. I should have never came here." I feel a tear stream down my face. As I'm talking he shakes his head no. I push past him and try to leave. I open the door and go out the door. I fear foot steps behind me. He grabs my arm again. But I don't want him to see me cry again, so I shake his grasp and go out to my car. I sit in the front seat for a few seconds before I hear the passenger door open. I turn my head but then they talk.

"Drive." I hear in the grainy voice I had never heard before. I don't have to turn to know it is Kyle. I look to the ground instead of his face. I also see his bag open. And I also see the knife lying inside.

end of chapter 22

thank everyone so much for reading me story. I checked my stats for the first time today and found out I have people reading my story in over 40 countries. I was so overwhelmed. I think I'm still shaking. please leave reviews. and let me know if you are from somewhere outside the u.s, because that's where I am.


	23. Perfect

Bay's POV

My hands start to shake. His voice is as clear as Daphne's. He points left so I back up out of the space and drive in that direction. When I get to the end of the parking lot I turn left onto the main street. To anyone looking this would be a normal scene. Two teenagers on a drive. But I knew this was much more sinister.

"Pull over." He says in the same voice as before. I do as I say and pull into a spot on the street. He gets out of the car and comes over to my side. He motions for me to get up and I do. Then I get in the passenger seat as he takes over the wheel. My whole body is shaking in fear. I don't know what to do. Should I jump from the car at a red light? Should I reach down and grab the knife myself? I do neither. I sit. In fear. I can't cry. That's exactly what he would want. I look around terrified. This was happening. I was being taken.

Emmett's POV.

She shakes quick out of my grasp and runs out the door. I want to run to follow her. None of this made sense. I didn't know what to do. So I stop and run my hand through my hair. I walk to my next class and sit alone. I don't talk to anyone. If Bay wasn't talking, then I wasn't either. I can't lose her. I sit and draw in my notebook. Before I know it I'm looking at a picture of Bay. I slam the notebook shut and look at the clock. A half hour till I'm out of this class. Then a few hours until school ends. I could handle that. I drum my fingers on the desk. 25 minutes. I don't know what to do. Bay had left again. She had to of. My hands shake in anger and confusion. Why did this happen? Why did that douche Kyle go after one of the only people I care about? I still would have cared if it was Daphne or one of my other friends, but Bay? No. That crossed a line. To go after Bay is like stabbing me in the chest. If something ever happened to Bay, I don't know what I would do. She was my everything. She was perfect. She was, Bay. Her name had become a synonym for perfection and she was the definition. I look up. 15 minutes. This truly was hell. I take out the stack of work I had to make up by the end of the year. All the school I had missed for Bay. I would do anything for Bay. Even if it meant giving her space. But hell, it was killing me now not seeing her for an hour. I look up and finally the bell flashes. I get up and see someone walk up to me. I look up and see Daphne. I wave at her. But she isn't smiling.

"**Have you seen Bay?**"

"**No, why?**"

"**Because I'm in her third period class and she wasn't there.**" What was she saying?

"**No, I haven't seen her. Sorry.**" I turn to walk away but she grabs my arm.

"**Emmett, please. I can tell you know something.**" I want to say I know everything. But I don't. I have no idea where Bay was. It was freaking me out.

"**I don't know where she is. And honestly Daphne, if I did don't you think I would tell you? She is everything to me and I have no idea where she is. You don't think that would worry me? I don't know where she could be.**" I knew it was wrong to take it out on Daphne, but it was scaring me half to death. I had clinged to the thought she jus went to class. But now I knew she wasn't even there. I push past a very confused Daphne and walk to my locker. I open it and take out my camera bag and slam it shut in anger. I look over at Bay's and get even more pissed off. I want to just run from the school, but instead I walk out to my lunch period and look around the parking lot. I confirm what I already know is true. Bay's car is no where to be seen. I walk over and sit on top of a brick wall that I take pictures of sometimes. I look up and see Natalie walking with Daphne. I ignore them and look over and see my mom coming up to me. She waves when she sees she finally got my attention. I mentally sigh. I knew this would be a repeat of my conversation with Daphne, and that was the opposite of what I wanted to talk about.

"**I don't know where Bay is.**" I said to avoid small talk. She looks down. I knew my mom cared about Bay. And I knew she would be worried.

"**Is this still about people bugging her because she's hearing?**" _No. This is about someone who was doing that now has a creepy stalker, abusive crush on her._

"**You could say that.**" I decide is a better answer. She nods.

"**You can tell me. What is happening Emmett? I s she hurt, what is going on?**" It was weird to see my mom worried so much about Bay. But I can't tell her. Partially because I don't even know where she is. And it was killing me. I want to answer her. But instead a shake my head. This is killing me. The bell flashes and I watch as my mom walks away. I get up and go to walk to my class. The class I usually have with Bay. I sit in the back corner and I try to pay attention. But all I can do is think about her. She consumes my thoughts. Every thing we ever did together. Her hand wrapped in mine. Her lips on mine. Her smile. Simply her. Perfection. Bay.

end of chapter 23.

yes I know this is a short chapter. please leave reviews.


	24. Terrified

Bay's POV

At some point I fell asleep. I think. That or he knocked me unconscious. I look around where I am. Its dark. And silent. I hate the silence. It adds to my fear. I can't make out where I am. There is no one else here. Almost as if he planned this from day one. Since he first saw me. He knew he would claim me as his. I'm shaking. My hands are tied together and I'm sitting on the floor. I feel so cold. I hate this. I hate him. I try to stand but my hands are tied to something on the floor. The words come to mind through the fear. Hostage.

Emmett's POV

I was counting the seconds until school ended. Finally the bell flashed. I practically run out of the class room and when I am in the hallway I bump into someone.

"**Sorry.**" I sign quickly out of habit. I look up and see someone I have never seen before.

"It's okay." They don't sign. I guess they are in the pilot program with Bay. She extends her hand.

"I'm Sarah." I nod casually. I need to leave. I don't have time to talk to her.

"**Emmett.**" I spell my name then do my name sign. I mouth excuse me and walk past her and by me and Bay's lockers. I walk faster and out to the parking lot. I look around and of course she isn't there. But Kyle isn't either. This has to be him. That would explain her weird behavior. It had been 3 hours since I had seen her. And I hated it. Bay had this light about her. If she was there, she made the whole room feel better. She had since day one. I remember when she first came to Carlton. Everything was a mess. She was being bullied for the whole first and second weeks. And then everything with Kyle started. Things were better for a while. But now she is gone. And I had no idea where to even begin to look for her. So I started with the easiest. I walk to my bike and start towards the Kennish household.

Bay's POV

I was terrified. My body was shaking in fear. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I feel a kick in my side and I finally look up. He is standing over me. I don't know what to do. I can't speak. I freeze.

"Hello Bay." He speaks in the same clear cut voice. I can't move. He takes out the knife and cuts me free, but I stay on the ground.

"Stand up." I do as I am told and stand. But I look down. He takes my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Better. Now I can see your pretty face." Every word he speaks cuts into me. I have a good idea of why he took me here. And I am more than terrified. He brings my face to his and puts his lips on mine. He pushes off my sweater and I hear it hit the floor. Now I stood in only a small black tee shirt. I try to shake away. I push at his chest and see the rope still on my wrist. I wasn't going to let this happen. I knee him in the stomach and he let's go. I run towards the door and try to open it, but it's locked. I hit it and scream.

"Help! Please!" I feel him grab my waist and turn me around. He holds the knife to my wrist in his hand.

"I don't want to have to hurt you sweet heart." No. that is exactly what you want I want to scream. My mouth opens to scream again and he puts his lips on mine and puts his tongue down my throat. I feel tears start to stream down my face. He drops the knife and hold me closer. He pulls at my hair. And holds onto my waist. I am pushing to get away from him. He finally take his lips off mine but quickly takes off my shirt. He grins and puts his lips back on mine. I feel exposed and scared. All that is covering me is my bra and the bandage that was still on my side. It hurt from where he kicked me earlier. But I pay it no mind. I start to cry harder. Tears poring down my face. This was going to happen. I was going to lose my virginity by being raped.

Emmett's POV

I pull into Bay's driveway but her car isn't there. I park in front of her studio as Toby walks out of his.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" I can't tell Toby. But he can know I don't know here Bay is. Because this is bad.

"**Is Bay home?**" He looks at me confused.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" I shake my head. Might as well tell the truth.

"**I don't know.**" I had to say I was thankful for Toby. I knew he was probably the only person who cared about Bay as much as me. But that came from being her older brother for almost 16 years.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where is she?"

"**I don't know. I haven't see her since the end of second period.**"

"Well where could she be?"

"**I don't know Toby. I wish I did but I don't. She has third period with Daphne but she said she wasn't there. And she hasn't been at school all day since then.**" I pause for a second before I finish my thought.

"**This is all my fault.**"

"How is it your fault?"

"**I was talking to Bay before third period because she was acting weird and it scared me, but she wasn't answering any questions and after she walked out. I wanted to go after her. I tried but when I caught up to her I grabbed her arm and she shook me off and ran out the front door. I knew I should have gone after her.**" This was all my fault. If I had gone after her I could have seen what happened. And if I had reported Kyle like I wanted when this first started, she wouldn't have needed surgery. Toby gets a look of fear in his eye.

"Oh my god."

"**What?**"

"What happened yesterday?"

"**I don't know. I found her in East Riverside and she was crying. She ran away from me then too. Why?**"

"She slept in her studio yesterday. I had to text her this morning because I didn't know where she was. She came out a mess. Her makeup was all down her cheeks like she was crying. I should have known something was up."

"**So what happens now.**"

"Come on." I follow Toby to his car and we get in at the same time and slam the door. We look at each other and he puts the key in and starts the car. And we start our search for Bay.

End of chapter 24

okay, yes it took me a while to write this chapter, but i have a very good reason. i have school. please leave reviews. i love feedback.


	25. Eight

Bay's POV

He held me against him. I stood still in my jeans and bra. I was freezing, but that may be from the fear. At some point I felt him let me go, then I fell to the floor. I looked up scared. He looked back at me.

"I'm not going to sleep with you yet Bay. That would be too easy. I am going to keep you here and use you as I please." He walked away and out the door. I heard the distinct sound of the door locking. I also knew before he left he took his knife back. I sat on the floor with tears streaming down my face. I stood up and grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. Then I got my sweater. Part of me was relieved it didn't happen. But the other was screaming the words, _not yet_ at me. I went back and sat on the floor. I start to cry harder. How could this have happened? I wanted to be alone. _no you don't._ I screamed at myself. That was the worst part, because I didn't want it to be true. But it was. my mind screamed at me. _You want Emmett._

Emmett's POV

Eight. It used to be my favorite number. But right now I hated it. Eight, the seconds of how long me and Bay's first kiss was. Eight. The number of how many hours she had been gone. I was freaking out. At least on the inside. Outside I looked composed. I like to think that any way. I look over at Toby and his hands are shaking on the wheel. I hit his arm.

"**Are you okay.**"

"Yeah. I just hope Bay is too."

"**You and me both.**"

"Where do you think she could be?"

"**I have no idea. I think I know who she is with though.**" This was it. I had to tell Toby.

"What!? Who?!"

"**Pull over.**" He glided his car over to the side in front off some house.

"**His name's Kyle.**"

"Well who is he?"

"**This guy at Carlton. When Bay first went to Carlton, she was getting bullied really bad. She probably didn't tell you guys. I think the only one she told was me, and that's because I figured it out. But Kyle took it too far. Bay told me he cornered her once in an alley. But she only told me because I saw a bruise on her arm and wouldn't let her go until she told me who did it. Short story, I was pissed. I told Kyle to leave her alone. But the next day, she wasn't there. So I went to your house and she was acting really weird. When she stretched to reach a thing of paint though. I know I saw a bruise on her side. When I asked her she was really defensive about it. Then she fell to the floor out of no where. I forced her to let me take her to a hospital. When we got there she told me Kyle hurt her again.**" I paused. It felt good to tell him everything. Now I had someone to back me up and get Bay to tell the cops. I wasn't going to say how Kyle hurt her though, because I just got mad all over again.

"**She ended up needing surgery. Small. But I know it's still bugging her now 3 weeks later. Then everything seemed to get better. For a little bit. Then I found her in East Riverside crying and the rest you know. I think Kyle might have taken her somewhere."**

"Why didn't you guys tell anyone? Why would he have taken her? Where would he have taken her? Is she okay? Would he hurt her? Kill her?" I waved my hands cutting him off. He signed parts of the questions so I was a bit confused. I didn't want to say why I think he took her. Especially not to Bay's brother.

"**The other day, I told him to leave her alone. When I did he started talking about how hot she was and that I had her on "lock down". He just smirked and walked away. He always looked at her like a prize. Something he wanted. It pissed me off is the easiest way to say it.**" He started to shake his head. He was now pissed too. I could tell he was relieved I told him everything.

"**And I didn't say anything because she made me promise not too. To be honest, I wanted to go to the cops the second I saw the first bruise on her elbow.**" When I saw it, it reminded me of another time I saw Bay hurt. I had freaked out and we weren't even dating at that point.

-Flashback-

I saw Bay walk up to me. After a while I looked at her arm and saw there was make up on her it. I instantly got worried for the girl whom I was having our first conversation. I didn't question it though. The next day when I went to see her though, there was a little less make up, and I could see a bruise. When she got on my bike I decided I would ask her later. I thought stopping for gas would be a good time, but decided against it. Then at the car place as we were looking I saw her rub it. Some of the make up came off on her hand, and now I could see it was the shape of a hand. I grabbed her shoulder and she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I knew she didn't know sign language, so this was going to be hard. I pointed at her arm and mouthed what happened. She glanced down.

"Oh. It's nothing." _Bullshit. _I mouthed and signed at the same time so she could understand me.

"**It's been there for 3 days.**"

"You really don't need to worry. It was just me being stupid. Plus we have only known each other for those 3 days."

" **And its' been there all three of those days. And besides, if it was just you being stupid, why is it shaped in the form of a hand?**" She lowered her head. She was stuck.

"It was just Toby. He grabbed my arm to get my attention."

"**Bay, I just grabbed your shoulder to get your attention. And there won't be a bruise like that. Why did he grab you so hard?**" She sighed.

"Because he needed money and I said no, when I started to go upstairs, he grabbed my arm." It suddenly made a lot more sense.

"**For poker.**" It wasn't a question. I already knew.

"How did you?…"

"**I was there that day.**" She nodded and started to walk back forward to start looking again. I tapped her shoulder again. She turned again.

"**Are you okay?**" I found myself seriously caring about Bay. My beautiful dark haired girl. And I also found myself pissed at Toby for hurting her.

"I'm fine. It only hurts if I touch it." I nodded and followed after her. I took her hand like earlier and felt that same spark. I would never let someone hurt her again.

-end of flashback-

Except I did. I let someone else hurt her. Toby was still shaking. He was pissed now. Same as me.

"Where would he take her?"

"**That's the part I don't know.**" I saw him mutter great before slamming his head against the back of his chair. Suddenly I remembered something.

"**Wait! We need to get your dads phone.**"

"What why?"

"**The tracker.**" With those words he just looked confused.

"**Bay's phone. John has a tracker that tells you were Bay's phone is. We used it when she went off to Mexico with Zara. Bay's phone equals Bay.**" Toby quickly turned around As we went off to get johns phone. As we sped away I saw someone come out of the front door of the house we were parked in front off. it was that Sarah chick from school. she just kept popping up every where. I looked at her as she watched us speed away.

Bay's POV

I reached into my pocket. Of course he would take my phone. But where would he put it? I knew it was either with him or in a trash can some where. I had tried to get the door open two times already. Neither time did it work. There were no windows as far as I could see. It was obviously a basement somewhere. A perfect setting. Straight out of a book. The negative was those books rarely had happy endings.

End of chapter 25

i know i haven't updated in a wahile. don't hate me. please leave reviews.


	26. Cold

Emmett's POV

Toby is driving well over the speed limit. I look as the world goes on around us. A couple walk by hand in hand. I think of me and Bay. A man with his dog. A girl on a jog. Completely unaware of the dire situation Bay is in right now. Completely unaware of the fact that someone could be being raped or killed. Right in this moment. I just hope Bay doesn't fall into that category. I think to myself and laugh at a thought I quickly have. Toby looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What's funny."

"**Trying to think of happy thoughts. Think about TV. We're kinda like people on that show SVU right now.**" He laughs now too.

"I guess your right. Who am I?"

"**Your Benson.**"

"What why am I the chick?!"

"**Because I'm more like Stabler. And it was my metaphor.**"

"Didn't he leave the show?"

"**Yeah but the new guy sucks.**" We laugh as we pull into his driveway. Then we notice Bay's car still isn't here and remember why we're here and get out of the car.

"**Come on Benson**." Toby hits my shoulder as we run into the house. John is standing at the counter and is reading something.

"Hey Toby." He looks up and sees me.

"Oh, hey Emmett." I look at Toby and he isn't wasting any time.

"Yeah. Hey dad. Can we borrow your phone?"

"What for?"

"Just yes or no." He finally catches on and I assume Toby must sound nervous.

"Toby, what's going on?" Toby looks over at me as if asking for my approval and I shake my head no. No, John will freak out.

"Come on dad, nothing, mines not turning on and I need one in case I have to call mom or Daphne or someone."

"What's wrong with Emmett's?" _Shit._

"**It's dead.**" I quickly sign.

"You guys are helpless." _At least he's buying it_. He turns and tosses his phone to Toby. Toby says something and I follow him out the door. He practically runs to the car and I follow him. I get in a little bit after him. I slam the door and he is unlocking the phone. He gets it on the first try and scrolls though the phone and finally finds the tracker app.

"Got it." He opens the app and there are several names listed. But the one I care about is first on the list. Bay. He clicks on the name then hands me the phone. Much like john did when we set out to find Bay almost a year ago. I look at the loading symbol. It is taking way to long for my liking. Finally it opens. I hit Toby's arm.

"**Heathwood Park.**"

"How far is that?"

"**22 minutes.**" He nods and we turn left. I put on the GPS sound for him so he doesn't have to keep watching me sign and look away from the road. I lookout the window. I watch the people again. Had any of them been through something like this? Had someone taken out of their life out of no where? I realize this is the second time this has happened to Toby. First the hospital took Daphne out of his life. Now Bay was gone. Only difference, this time his sister wasn't gone because of a mistake. And this time he knows that something is wrong.

Bay's POV

It's cold. that's all know. It's so cold. I cling to my shirt and sit with my knees pulled up to my chest. I have one arm wrapped around my legs. The other is tied to the wall on a make shift hook. I have never thought this would happen. Never even as a nightmare. This was for TV. Those law shows Emmett always watched. But yet, here I was, trapped in a cold prison. HE hadn't been down here for a few hours, and for that I was grateful. I remember he came in earlier. Every word runs through my mind.

_"Come on sweet cheeks." He slowly unzipped my sweater. I am still shaking, but I try not to cry. It's what he wants. My sweater falls to the floor. "Better. Now you're a little less covered up." He bent down behind me and took the sweater. He came up and looked at me."Sometimes, I think it's a crime to have you locked up. But then I think about the fun we get to have later, and it goes away." His slight deaf accent always lingers. But it doesn't matter. Every word is crystal clear. He put his lips on mine again. I push him away and yell no. I finally knee him in the stomach and he lets go. I start to run for the door and hit its heavy metal surface. It's cold. Like the room. "Help me! Please! Help!" He grabs my arm and drags me to the back wall. "Now that could be a problem." He ties a rope around my wrist and then ties that to the wall. I scream for help. But no one comes. He kisses me one more time. "No more trouble." He slams my head against the wall and then leaves again._

I can't shake it. My head still hurts where he hit it against the wall. I turn and see blood on the wall. The door slowly opens. I can see outside for a little bit, then I see that it's just a dirt wall. No stairs or more concrete. Just dirt. With enough space in front of the door for a person to stand. He comes in and shuts the door as always. He walks up to me slowly. When he reaches me, he pulls out the knife.

"No more problems right." I nod my head yes. I can't talk. I'm to scared to say anything to him. He bends down and cuts the rope, but after it falls I feel him slit my wrist too.

"That's to make sure." I hear the knife fall to the ground. He picks up my wrist and I see my blood trickling from the gash. He drops it and brings my face to his. This kiss is the most forceful yet. I can tell it's going to happen now. I punch his chest to push him away but it doesn't happen. I scream for help whenever his lips aren't on mine. I try to run a few time. But nothing works. I beg for someone to come get me. For Emmett. But I know it's too late. The voice in my head stopped saying _not yet. _Now it was screaming _now_. I could only hope someone would get to me. And soon. I break. I finally start to cry. I punch him in the chest again and he stops. I run for the door and hit it screaming.

"HELP! Please!" He grabs my arm but I squirm out of it and slap him across the face. He pulls me away and pushes me to the ground. I feel a sharp pain and look to see he cut my wrist again. Deeper. There is more blood now.

"What did I say about causing trouble?" I can't let him win. I can't. I slap him again and see my blood on his face. He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head and throws it to the other side of the room. I try to get away. He has his hands all over me and I am pinned to the floor. His lips are on mine again and I feel like I am drowning. I hear something outside the door. But I tell myself it's just hope. Hope that this won't happen. I squirm under him. But it's not working. His hands are all over me. He lips are on mine. I slap him again and he stops kissing me for a second.

"HELP ME!" I scream. His lips are back on mine. I feel cold all over. I am shaking. I hope my screams are enough. That someone will come. Someone will know I am here. Trapped in the hell.

End of chapter 26

hey, sorry, I kinda went AWOL for a month. bit it happens. and see how I stuck in that SVU reference in there. that s my number one obsession. that and switched at birth. so if you want to talk SVU feel free to send me a pm. as always, please review.


	27. HARRIS, KYLE

(30 minutes prior)

Emmett's POV

We pull into the park 17 minutes later. The phone says she is still 30 minutes away. I look at the map and see it says her location is marked where there is nothing but trees. She is in the woods? Now my suspicion of Kyle ditching her phone was becoming more and more real. My thoughts are interrupted when Toby hits my shoulder. I try to look at his lips and see what he is saying. But I zone out. I hand him the phone. He shakes his head and I know he is thinking the same thing as me. I start to run and he grabs ,my arm confused.

"What are you doing?"

"**It says she's in there somewhere.**" I sign and point to the trees I saw in the distance.

"**I'm going to go find her. Or at least her phone.**" With that I walked away towards the trees. I needed to find her. I had to find her.

Toby's POV

I watched as Emmett ran away to where the phone said Bay's phone was. I figured all we would find was the phone. So that show I thought about it. Bay's phone. Not Bay. I was starting to lose hope. But I could see Emmett wasn't. So I followed him. I caught up to him and handed him the phone without saying anything. He looked at it then ran into the trees. I inwardly sighed. This was going to be a chase. But if it told us anything, it would be worth it. I was pissed about everything Emmett told me. It just wasn't right. What kind of guy tortures someone, and then turn around and have some creepy crush on them. I quickly start to fall behind Emmett. He was walking pretty fast. Pretty much jogging. _Wait a second._ I stop and pull out my phone. Yes! I have service! I run up to Emmett and hit his shoulder. He stops and turns at me confused.

"What's this creeps last name?" I see him think for a little bit, then he points at me.

"**H-A-R-R-I-S**" I quickly type the name into the website I have pulled up. The loading symbol taunts me as it turns on the screen. Finally something pops. My eyes go wide and I look up to Emmett.

"How long has This creep lived here?" I speak slowly. I guess he can understand because after about 3 seconds, he responds.

"**About a year. Why?**" I shake my head and hand him the phone.

"Kyle Harris. Arrested in Arkansas for rape and assault." I say out loud more to myself than Emmett. _We got to find Bay. Now._

Emmett's POV

I see him mumble something, but I can't even begin to know what. So I read the phone.

HARRIS, KYLE. CONVICTIONS: 1. RAPE and ASSUALT ON A PERSON OVER THE AGE OF 14.

With a picture of the scum right next to it.

"**That's him.**" I sign to Toby without looking up from the phone. We need to find Bay. I can't let anything happen to Bay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened. It would be my fault. I should have followed her. I know I should've. I take John's phone out of my pocket and look at it. Bay is ten minutes away. _How can that be? It's all just forest from here on out. _I don't care. I need to find her. I need to get her away from Kyle. Now. I start to walk in the direction it says. I look to the side and see Toby next to me. His eyes are huge. Filled with fear. Probably the same how mine look right now. I look around as we walk. For any evidence Bay was here. For all we now this could just be her phone in a pile of leaves. But I have to believe it something else. I look at the phone and see it says I am only 5 minutes away. I look around and run straight. I don't know what to do. I come to a clearing. I look up and see a single tree a few feet away. I run up and see something taped to it. it's a phone. It's Bay's phone. I die a little inside. I take it off the tree and click on the home button. There is a note on the screen. An alarm. I read it and drop the phone to the ground. I hit the tree and close my eyes. _I am done playing games._

Toby's POV

I run up to Emmett and pick up what he dropped. It's Bay's phone. I click the button and read the same thing Emmett did.

You are getting closer Emmett. Sorry to disappoint you. Don't worry about Bay. She's with me.

I throw the phone on the ground. I walk up to Emmett and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and starts to sign faster than I have ever seen.

"**I'm done. -is she! -ridiculous at this point!**" I nod my head in agreement. I stat to look around and pace around the space. It's almost empty except for trees and dead grass. I look around for anything. Anything to say Bay was here.

Emmett's POV

I look at Toby walk around. Out of no where he trips and falls to the ground. _What the hell was that? _I run over to where he is and help him up.

"**You okay?**" He looks down.

"No. I tripped over something." He bends down and start to move the leave around. He looks up with a scared look in his eye. Because we both see what he tripped over. It's not a rock, or a tree root, or even a stick. It's a door handle.

Bay's POV

I wrestle underneath him. My wrists sting with pain. My eyes are filled with tears. I feel so cold. I hear a noise outside the door again. I hope that someone has found me after this hell. He pulls away for a second and stands up. I jump and run to the door and pound on it. He races over to me and hits me over the head with something. I fall and he pulls me back to the corner. He takes a piece of duck tape from the roll he hit me with and puts it over my mouth. He takes the rope from the ground and ties my wrist together again. He moves his hands down to my jeans and uses the knife to tear them open in the front. Then he slices my stomach and I can feel the blood drip down my stomach. I hear something fall. I close my eyes but it doesn't help because I hear everything. I hear the sound of him unzipping his pants. Then I feel him pull down my pants. He presses against me and whispers in my ear.

"You shouldn't have run from me." I open my eyes. He is right there. He is kissing my neck. I feel his hot breath on my neck and I want to die. I hear something else fall. I look at the door as it slams open against the dirt wall.

End of chapter 27

so sorry it has been taking me forever to upload. as always, please review.


	28. Found

Bay's POV

He jumps off of me. I close my eyes and pull up my pants and zip them closed. My eyes are still closed. I hear someone yell something then I hear the sound of skin against skin. I know there is fighting. Swears and punches are being thrown left and right. I finally hear it stop. Then someone comes over and takes my hand. I finally open my eyes and see Toby holding my hand. I look at his eyes. I see hatred and fear mixed with something else. Relief? I look away and see Emmett looking at us. Somehow knowing he is here makes me feel better. I finally look down and see Kyle beat to hell on the floor. Toby lets go of my hand and stands up. I can't look them in the eye. I feel ashamed. Disgusted. With myself. I feel dirty. Emmett finally comes over and sits next to me. He takes me into his arms.

"Bay." I hear quietly . I rest my head on his shoulder and cry. I let my tears fall and soak his t-shirt. He lets go and I feel so exposed. Like I am going to fall apart. I finally stand and go over to Toby and he hands me my shirt I put it on and walk out the door into the opening. I look around and see that there is about enough space for 3 people. I can't figure out how to get out. I wait for them too come out.

Toby's POV

I look around at the room. I walk over to where she was lying. I see the hook and rope on the floor. Along with a knife. I shake my head and walk over to Emmett. We both look down at the piece of trash lying on the ground.

"We should call an ambulance." Even as I say it I know what his response will be.

"Why

?"

"Because he should rot in prison. Don't give him the satisfaction of death. And Bay." Emmett nods in agreement and takes out Bay's phone. He hands it to me. I slowly type in the number.

"9-1-1 what Is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance at Heathwood Park."

"Where in Heathwood Park?"

"A wooded area. I can lead the EMT's to it."

"How many are injured?"

"2."

"Help Is headed to your location." I hang up the phone and nod at Emmett. We go out to where Bay is. I walk up to her and hug her. I don't want to let her go. I need to know she is here and safe. Reluctantly I let her go and look at her. She has tear streaks down her face and her hair is a mess. I want to cry. This is not how Bay was. Bay was strong. But this proved even the strongest people can't handle everything. Emmett uses the holes carved in the dirt walls as a latter and I follow behind him. I look down and see Bay follow suit. When she gets up with us she stands.

"I'm going to go to the park area so they know where to come." Emmett nods and Bay is motionless. It breaks my heart. Her terrified eyes are all I can think about as I walk away to find the EMT's.

Emmett's POV

I want to cry. But I know I can't. I have to be strong for Bay. Bay. She looks terrified. All I can think of is when I saw her underneath him. I saw her face as we pulled him away from her. She was screaming. Her eyes were closed. Her tears fall and she had streaks from the ones that fell before too. I walk over to where she stands. She turns to look at me. I look at her wrist and see blood. I knew that she would have cuts but I still can't handle it. I look back up at her face. She is looking at my face. She is trying to avoid my eyes. But I don't know why. I take her hand. It feels so small and fragile in mine. She doesn't say anything. I just hold her hand in mine and twist a ring she has. I see it has blood on it so I stop. Bay turns so I look behind her. At first I see nothing. But then I see toy running with a few more people. EMT's. I let go of Bay slowly as they approach. I see Toby talking to them. One guides Bay slowly and yells back. I feel so frustrated. I don't know what's going on. I look at Toby pint to the door. The rush down to get the trash. The female EMT walks with Bay to what I assume was an ambulance. I watch as she guides her away.

Toby's POV

I point to the door and they run to get the jackass. I look around and see a girl EMT walking Bay back the way we came. I look around and see a police officer. He walks up to me.

"Hello, I'm detective Blaine. What happened here?"

"We beat him up." I don't even care anymore. All I can think about is Bay.

"Who is we?"

"Me and Emmett. He's deaf if you want to ask him questions."

"Who was the girl?" I swallow hard.

"My sister."

"Now what happened there?"

"He was attacking her so me and Emmett beat him up. Do you have any more questions?"

"Not right this second. Don't be surprised if you get called to the precinct. Oh. And what is your name?"

"Toby Kennish."

"Is your father John Kennish?"

"Yes." He nods and walks away. I turn and see them bringing HIM out from the cellar. They put him on a stretcher and everyone walks back the way we came. I see Emmett already left so I go and follow all of them.

End of chapter 28

what do you guys think? please leave reviews!


	29. He never got the chance

Daphne's POV

"Bay, its me, where the hell are you? I'm starting to freak out a little. Text me back." I click the end button and leave yet another message on Bay's phone. I think that made 8. I stare at the phone waiting for a miracle. I dial Toby's number and it goes straight to voice mail. Like Bay's.

"Hey Toby its me, um, I'm really freaking out so text me back." I hit end and try my last resort.

"Hey Emmett. Do you know where Bay and Toby are? Text me back ASAP."

I hit send and wait. I walk out he front door and go over to Bay's studio. Her car isn't here and neither is Toby's. but I look around and see it for the first time. Emmett's motorcycle. I run over and see for any sign of what could have happened. I look down and I see something on the side of the bike. It's a sticker. I look close and see a picture of Emmett on his motorcycle with an axe girl. It makes me think of Bay. So I walk to the kitchen and see john there.

"Hey John, do you know where Bay and Toby are?" He looks up surprised to see me.

"Hey sweetie. I don't know about Bay, but Toby and Emmett were here a while ago."

"Do you know why?"

"They took my phone for god knows what."

"Thanks."

I run up to Bay's room to look for something to say where she is. But I stop at her door and take out my phone.

"Toby I know you have johns phone. Message back." I hit send and open Bay's door. Her bed is made as usual and she has stuff thrown around everywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary. So I shut her door and go out to her studio. I focus on the ground as I walk. Each individual stone in the pavement. I look up at her garage and open the door. it's a mess. The opposite of her room. There's paint and canvases everywhere. It seems much more Bay. Probably because no one else ever comes in here. I walk around and look at the piece on her easel. It's terrifying. It's all black and shades of red swirled together as a background. On top it says the word pain like it's carved into a rock with cracks throughout the letters. What was happening with Bay? I walk to the couch and see the box in the corner behind it. I bend down and pick it up. It's an old shoe box with a black lid. I open it and see a bunch of pieces of paper. I pick up one on top and read the messy hand writing. _Leave if you don't want to get hurt. Avoid the alley behind Carlton. _What did that mean? I pick up one closer to the bottom.

_No one wants you here. Just LEAVE hearing bitch_.

Notes. Was this a whole box of them? I pick up a few more. All with messages about what a hearing bitch she was. I feel really bad. Bay shouldn't have to go through all this. I put the box back where it was and leave. I still had no response from any of them. I shove it back into my pocket and leave frustrated. I get in my car and leave. Where the hell could they all be?

Bay's POV

I focus on each piece of grass as she guides me to the front of the park. My wrists hurt. I can see the blood on my shirt and pants. I feel so cold. I look at each piece of grass. Each fallen leave. Every stick and bug. But never straight forward. I look down. Finally I hear sirens and look slightly up at the ambulances and cop cars. She guides me to an ambulance. I finally look up.

"I don't need to go to a hospital."

"Sweetie. You have blood on your clothes and cuts all over you. Plus you could have a concussion. We need to take you to a hospital." I give up and nod as she opens the door and I step onto the step and then in through the actual doors and sit on the table bed thing they have in there. It reminds me of the one I had to lie on to get surgery 3 weeks ago. She shuts the doors behind me and the EMT starts to ask me questions.

"Do you have any recent injuries?"

"I had surgery a few weeks ago because I broke my rib."

"Were you raped?" I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"No." I say it with strength. It's all I have left.

"No. He did not rape me."

He Kidnapped me. He kept me locked away. He slit my wrists. He tied me down. But he did NOT rape me. He never got the chance. He never will.

End of chapter 29

sorry. for 2 things. I know I haven't been updating as much as I would like, and I know this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. but its worth it right? hopefully. please leave reviews.


End file.
